In Love and War
by Another U SasuSakuuu
Summary: Sasusaku. He hated her and she hated him. They were sworn enemies from the moment they were born, so why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Sure she was the goddess of love and beauty... but she wasn't allowed to use any of her powers on him... right? Rated M for safety.
1. Prolague

_Hatred ever kills, love never dies. _

_Such is the vast difference between the two. _

_What is obtained by love is retained for all time. _

_What is obtained by hatred proves a burden in reality _

_for it increases hatred. _

**Mohandas K. Gandhi**

* * *

Chaos. That was all that seemed to consume the earth. It was once a beautiful, majestic place, but that was far too long ago. Eros scanned the damned earth, looking for people to set his sights on. He had to be careful, however, Ares was roaming around there somewhere and knowing the god of war, a battle could break out at any moment.

Eros sighed to himself, flapping his wings softly and made a sharp turn to the right. There was nothing but trees for miles upon miles and when the trees broke it was only because of destruction from a previous battle. Eros _hated_ coming down to earth, unlike his mother, he didn't see any hope for those still living there.

His home was much more pristine than this god forsaken place and he would do what ever he could to stay and do his job there. However, his mother had other plans for him. That morning she had sent him on an errand, believing that there were two people in a small village that were meant to be together. Why couldn't she just match make in their own home? This was Ares domain.

Eros shook his head to rid the thoughts, knowing that his beloved mother had consequences for when he didn't do his duty.

After about an hour of searching, he was about to give up. He didn't want to spend any more time in the Black Spear Forrest than necessary. To be honest, he would rather suffer his mothers consequences before he spent a night in this crap hole.

However, he figured it would be in his best interest to keep searching for at least another thirty minutes. But unbeknownst to him, someone had an eye locked on him.

"_Ah, there you are. I thought I'd never find you,"_ he thought to himself as he found the small village. It was smaller than he had anticipated, but on the good side, it would make his job easier in finding the actual people. As soon as he stepped to the sodden earth below, his wings retracted behind his white toga, leaving only his bow and arrow slung over his shoulders.

As he walked around the village, he couldn't help but notice the suffering that was taking place. What families that lived there were poor and could barely afford to feed themselves. Why would his mother want to bring together two people who were doomed to this fate?

With a shake of his head, Eros clenched the bridge of his nose and finally found the people he was looking for. He took his boy from his shoulders and grabbed two of his arrows. One aimed for the woman, the other aimed for the male. Both hit their target straight in the heart, though neither died. His arrows were never meant to kill, though. They were meant to bring people together.

In ancient times, people would curse his name, claiming that his arrow had hit the wrong person, or that he never hit his target in the first place. On the contrary, his aim was dead on. It was the people who were too stubborn to find the ones they were actually meant to be with.

With a smirk, Eros allowed his wings to flow freely before taking flight. But just as his foot left the ground, a piercing pain shot through his wing, causing him to fall through the air freely. The pain proved to be too much for him and as his vision was fading in and out, the last thing he saw was the god of war himself walking up to his body.

* * *

The doors to her private parlor were shot open in haste, causing the book that rested in the goddesses hands to fly out ungracefully. "My Lady! There has been an emergency!" With out hesitation, the woman gathered the skirts of her light blue chiffon dress and ran out of the room.

What had happened? Every one in her kingdom knew that she was not to be disturbed while in her private retreat. So if someone came in, yelling that there was an emergency, then she took it seriously.

The goddesses feet descended a flight of marble steps lightly and gracefully as they ran toward the council room. As soon as she had entered, she noticed someone was missing. Where was her son? Fear washed over her as the blood drained from her face.

"Sakura." At the sound of her name, the goddesses head shot towards one of her elders.

"What is it," she begged. "What has happened to my son?"

With a solemn look, the woman who had addressed her lowered her head. "I'm afraid Eros has been captured by Ares." Sakura shook her head, refusing to accept it. What would the god of war want with her son? What was he planning?

With out another word, Sakura burst out of the room, suddenly needing air and space to clear her thoughts. With blinding speed, the goddess made her way towards her bedroom, seeking the comfort of her balcony and the wind it brought.

As soon as she was leaning on the marble railings with the wind kissing her long pink locks, the goddess of love and beauty allowed a single tear to slide down her cheek. Her most prized possession had been taken from her, taken right from under her nose. Why did she send him on that stupid errand? Why could't she just allowed him to stay?

As she glanced down to the forest below, she couldn't help but feel the guilt that washed over her, the absolute grief that clutched her heart and made her ache. "Sasuke," she said softly, knowing that the god of destruction could hear her. "I want my son back, and _I will_ get him back."

* * *

_Chapter one done! I'm hoping you guys like it so tell me what you think, pleeaassee :)_


	2. Alainn

**_A/N:_**_ Hey there my beautiful readers. Here is the second chapter of In Love and War. I just want to point out a disclaimer that I do not own Naruto or the characters. I would also like to say I don't really own the setting. I grabbed ideas from various sources so the credit goes to the creators. _

_The only thing I do own is the story and plot line. And major credit goes to my boyfriend for helping me with that :)_

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

_Keep love in your heart. _

_A life without it is like a sunless garden _

_when the flowers are dead._

**Oscar Wilde**

* * *

Alainn... City in the sky. The most beautiful city in the sky, made entirely out of the goodness of peoples hearts. When Zeus needed to make a balance in the world out of good and evil, he crafted Alainn from the people who still had goodness in their hearts. And who better to rule the city than the goddess of love herself.

Knowing that she was the epitome of love and grace, he placed the pink haired goddess in charge of the city. Sakura became the essence of the city itself, knowing that as long as she was there to rule, nothing would could bring the city down.

Crafting the city had been relatively easy with Sakura by his side, listening to her instructions in order to make the city as beautiful as it could be.

Rivers wound through the city, ending in graceful waterfalls. The rivers all began at the center of the city, in the most beautiful garden that even put Persephone to shame. All kinds of flowers lined the gravel walkway with luscious green leaves growing wildly to keep the sounds of the bustling city out.

Beyond the center garden was the main market along with every trade known to man kind. The blacksmith, tailor, shoemaker, healer, anything that could have possibly be needed was at the city dwellers expense, all lined in a row out of convenience for the humans. Across from trade row was the market where all kinds of foods and good were sold. Anything that the humans could need was there including what the trade masters were selling. The market had become Sakura's favorite part of the city. It was where everything happened and no matter what the day, it was always full of people.

surrounding the market and trade row were the living quarters for the city's inhabitants. All kinds of housing was available for those who sought it, and much to Sakura's dismay, was an orphanage. Any time there was a child in need, whether it be in Alainn or the forest below, Sakura would reach out and take those children under her wing.

Everything in Alainn was made out of the purest marble, crafted by Hephaestus himself. Statues of the deities were placed randomly throughout the city but no temples were formed. The only statue that stood out the most was of Aphrodite herself. Sakura had protested against the statue, claiming it would be conceited but Zeus and Hephaestus would not budge.

The center point of the city was Sakura's palace. The magnificent building could be seen from any given point, showing her power in the most beautiful way. With a mixture of domes and steeples, it looked like something out of a fairy tale. The palace itself stood at the edge of the floating city, with waterfalls toppling over the edge on either side of it.

In the back of the palace, away from the eyes of the people, was Sakura's balcony. From there, she could over see the earth below, keeping a watchful eye out for those in need, those who desperately needed to get away from their rulers harmful embrace.

It pained Sakura to have to leave her city, even if it was for only a few days. She loved the inhabitants and they loved her back just as much. She ruled her city with grace, justice and fairness, always making sure to have her people's best interest in mind. But with her son gone, Sakura felt like she couldn't keep the balance for very long. With such a good soul on earth, there was a chance that the delicate scale could tip, causing chaos to roam freely.

Sakura sighed to herself, pushing stray locks of her pink hair behind her ear. She wanted to enjoy the sights of her city one last time before leaving and had her maidens dress her for the occasion. The women had placed her hair in an intricate bun but left most of her hair down in a half up do to curl softly down her back.

The dress they had picked out of her walk in closet was a one shoulder, light blue chiffon gown that wrapped around her frame elegantly. It had an empire waist but the material fell so expertly in order to show off her magnificent curves. The one shoulder she had kept falling in extra material that she wrapped around herself and slung over one of her arms.

The jewelry she wore was a golden arm band on her right upper arm and gold earrings that hung low from her ears. The final piece to complete her outfit was the only thing that showed the power she held in her city. She walked over to her vanity, insisting that she put it on herself.

Sakura pulled out a silver box that was engraved with different symbols from Olympus, but the most prominent symbol was that of a single dove with a small olive branch in its mouth. She opened the box to reveal a gold headband split in three. It was encrusted with crystals and jewels to symbolize the power she held.

Once the tiara was placed upon her head, Sakura took one last look at herself before leaving her beloved room, thanking her maidens. As she roamed the streets, she couldn't help the feeling of sadness wash over her as small children came to join her in her walk. They were orphans that she had visited daily and even brought to her palace to dine with her or to read the books from her library.

With a gentle smile upon her soft lips, Sakura walked around her city one last time before heading back to her room to make sure all would be taken care of in her absence. Of course, she only gave the information of her absence to her trusted from and maiden that Sakura had designated to rule in her absence.

"You will do fine, Hinata. I will only be gone for a few days," she said to the dark haired woman.

"I trust your judgment, ma'am."

"Besides, I'm sure Naruto can help you with what ever you need." Sakura winked at her friend, causing the woman to blush. Even though Sakura was the goddess of love, her power could only go so far. Naruto, the city's head blacksmith, felt love for the woman, but he never acted upon it. She could force her power on whomever she wished, except for other gods, but the rest was up to the person. If their personality was too shy, then they wouldn't act upon it for a while.

Sakura left a kiss on her friends cheek before taking one last look at her surroundings before disappearing from sight. The one thing that she missed, was that as soon as Hinata was left standing alone in the great room, the beauty that the city was known for had weighed ever so slightly. It wasn't more than the room that Hinata was in to darken as if a candle had been blow out.


	3. Black Spear Forest

_**A/N: **Here is the third chapter of _In Love and War._ Don't forget to read and review!_

* * *

_War will exist until that distant day _

_when the conscientious objector enjoys the same reputation _

_and prestige that the warrior does today._

**John F. Kennedy**

* * *

Chaos, war, death... it was all things that wracked the forest below the gods beloved city. Everyday a new person was dead. Every day there was a new war that broke out.

The grass, what little there was, was always stained with blood, whether it be fresh or dried. The trees held decapitated heads to scare off opposing threats, even though it never seemed to work. At the center of the forest was a massive clearing where all major wars took place. Bodies from past battles laid untouched, left to rot and feed the crows. Arrows, swords and spears lay about broken and bloodied.

Within the forest lay camps and small villages where refugees take cover from the onslaught of in coming war.

The god of war himself watched over the god forsaken earth and chances of peace were slim to none.

Dark obsidian eyes looked at the subject in front of him from his throne. Things were working out as he had planned. With Eros captured, he could begin the next phase of his plan.

The deity looked down his nose as he rose from his place to leave the spacious room. His castle was located on the outskirts of the forest, leaving a major clearing around his palace in order to keep any unwanted company from sneaking up on them. The fence lining his property usually scared off any invaders due to the decapitated heads on each of the pickets.

Beyond the fence of heads was a mote and beyond the mote was not the typical medieval palace. The tall steeples loomed over the clearing in a very Gothic manner and the stone had turned black from years of wear and tear. The architecture jutted out in the most ferocious way, looking very much like the home of the great god of war.

Sasuke hardly made a sound as he walked down the many flights of stairs to get to the place where he wanted to be. Of course, his prisoner would want to know who had captured him, and being as much of a good host as he could be, Sasuke had to pay Eros a visit.

The deity sat in his cell, knees to his chest. His toga, once a pristine white had been torn and tattered to the point where it fit to a slave better than a god. Eros lifted his green eyes to meet obsidian. "You have your mothers eyes," Sasuke pointed out, bringing up a stool to sit in front of his prisoner.

"Who are you to be talking about my mother." Eros' tone was harsh.

"Hn, we have a history. But thats not why we are here. I want you in my army." At that, Eros couldn't help the laughter that burst from his lungs. Was this guy serious? "You do realize that my powers aren't for hatred," he finally spat out once he caught his breath.

"I don't want your powers, I just want your shot. You never miss a target."

"Well, I will die in this cell before I become a part of your army. And we both know my death is a long time from now."

Sasuke sighed, standing up and straightening out his black tunic. "Have it your way." With that, he left the dungeon, heading out towards his dining hall. With a frustrated sigh, he ran his hand through his silky black locks. He knew it would take time to get Eros on his side, he just needed a little persuasion and that came in many forms. One of them was standing in the doorway of his dining room.

There stood the goddess of love and beauty in all her graces. She lived up to her title, being the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. Her long pink locks flowed effortlessly down her back, causing his eyes to catch on her light blue gown. God was she gorgeous. "To what do I owe this pleasure," he said sarcastically.

Sakura couldn't help the fact that her breath caught in her throat when she saw Sasuke. It had been eons since she last say him and he was still as handsome as ever. His black toga showed off his muscular arms and the black arm bands around his wrist made him look even more masculine. He had a red sash slung over his left shoulder but her eyes were locked on his. She suppressed the shiver that crept up her back and squared her shoulders as his voice rang out.

"It's been far too long, Sasuke," she spoke, sounding as confident as ever. They had a past and in that past she was nothing but a weak deity that only wanted his affection. Now, she was independent and about to show him just what she was made of. "But I think we both know what I am here for."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't know what you mean." So he was going to play stuid with her? With a hand on her hip, she shifted her weight and flung a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I want my son back."

"He's gone missing? Well I will help you with your search."

"Cut the shit, Sasuke. I know you have him. Who else would have the audacity to kidnap a god?" In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was in front of her, using his height supremecy by looking down at her. "Such tough language for the goddess of love. But I will repeat, I don't have him. You are welcome to stay here in your search for him, however. Let me fetch you something to drink. You must be parched from your journey."

Sakura eyes the god curiously, not knowing weather to believe him or not. But if she could stay, then she could snoop around the castle until she found her son. Accepting his offer, she sat down at his table and allowed him to pour her a glass of ambrosia.

There was a long period of silence between the two, both not knowing what to say to the other. Soon enough, Sakura had finished her ambrosia and decided it was time for her to retire. "Shall I show you to your room," Sasuke asked her as they both stood. With a soft nod, she allowed him to lead her.

The hallways were dark and damp, nothing like what she was used to in her home. It was cold and unwelcoming and the screams of tortured prisoners would catch her ear every once in a while. Why had she come here? She hated the god that stood in front of her, and hated this place, but the love she held for her son caused her to do unspeakable things.

Sakura closed her eyes, not allowing her fear to take over her, and pushed her light aura beyond her body, warming the hallway instantly. Of course she knew that Sasuke wouldn't be effected by her, since her powers didn't work on gods.

Sasuke abruptly stopped, almost causing Sakura to run into him. "Here is where you will be staying. Dinner is in an hour if you would care to join me." Sakura was about to turn around to accept but he was already gone, leaving her alone in the cold room. This was going to be a long journey and all she wanted to do was collapse on the bed that was in front of her.

* * *

_And so there is chapter three! Sorry for updating so late. I'm wanting this story to be done before summer is over so I'm trying to update every day._

_Can I just squeal for a moment? Did enyone else see the end of the latest Naruto manga chapter?! If you haven't and are a fan of sasusaku (which I hope you are if youre reading this story...) you need to read it right this very moment! OHEMGEE! I had to contain my excitement for a moment since my boyfriend is in the same room as me and he gives me judgmental looks __

_But anywase! I should have another chapter up tomorrow or the next day! Let me know what you think!_


	4. Love and Hate

_**A/N:**__ Fourth chapter here we goo..._

* * *

_Life can only be understood backwards; _

_but it must be lived forwards._

**Søren Kierkegaard**

* * *

Sasuke sat in his dining room, not wanting to wait on his "guest" to begin eating. Of course he didn't necessarily need to eat, he as immortal after all, but he enjoyed the tastes of human food and the satisfaction it brought. Just as he was about to start eating, his eyes caught pink as she walked into the room.

She was a sight for sore eyes. Her golden, gossamer gown flowed from her shoulders with grace. The high collar kept the eye from wandering to an unspeakable place while the short sleeves allowed them to look upon her beautiful arms. There were two gold clasps, holding the gown together but the one of the right shoulder held up a sheer white sash with gold trim.

It wrapped under her left armpit and hugged her left hip. It draped magnificently in an angle to her right side, almost reaching the floor. Her pink hair was held up in a loose fashion that many of the other goddesses wore, but on her, it looked different, more... sophisticated as her curls toppled to her shoulders. Sasuke couldn't help but noticed that the only jewelery she wore was the head band on her head, looking as much of the queen of Alainn as she could.

His eyes never left her as she glided gracefully to a place just to his right. Once again they hardly spoke through their dinner and soon enough they had moved into his private parlor. There wasn't much in the stone room except for a large chaise lounge and the skin of a Minotaur that laid in front of a very large fire place.

Sakura sat properly on the chaise lounge while Sasuke leaned against the hearth with his forearm. The silence in the room was defining and all Sakura wanted to do was go home with her son in her arms. Why had she even agreed to stay here in the first place? She hated the god that stood in front of her and he returned the feelings.

She studied Sasuke for a moment, allowing her eyes to wander over his frame. Of course he was handsome, he was well built and had that bad guy look that every woman, mortal or immortal, could fall for. Sakura never made that mistake. She had known the god for far too long to allow herself to fall for him.

Eventually, Sasuke lifted himself from the hearth and sauntered over to a small table that held ambrosia. He poured two glasses, handing one to Sakura then sat down beside her, keeping his eyes on the fire. It was almost painful to be in the same room as her. Not in the hurt sort of painful but more of a he-just-wants-to-strangle-her sort of way.

"I don't intend to stay for very long. I shouldn't be gone from my city for too long." God her voice was annoying, and yet at the same time it was soothing.

"Hn." This apparently upset the goddess as she suddenly stood up, her green eyes bright with fire. "The least you could do is be hospitable. I don't want to be here any more than you want me to."

Her voice was harsh, directing all of her anger at the man sitting in front of her. This was a bad idea, why had she accepted to stay in his palace in the first place? It was scary and gave her chills any time she took a step in a different direction.

No. She wouldn't stay here. By Zeus she would rather be sent to Tartarus than to stay with this infuriating deity. Sasuke stood abruptly, causing her confident demeanor to falter ever so slightly.

"Do you realize that I can break you with the flick of my wrist," he asked, slowly walking towards her. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his eyes were darker than she had ever seen before. And she could have sworn she saw a flicker of red in his irises.

"Y-you would never get away with it." Sakura cursed herself mentally for stuttering but only squared her shoulders as she did her best to keep her eyes fixated on his.

It was difficult for her, whenever she looked into those deep pools of endless night, all she could see was torment. It hurt her to see so much pain in the eyes of any one, mortal or deity. But as her back hit the cold stone wall of the room, her breath caught in her throat, not knowing what she should do.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips as he brought up a hand to caress a lock of her pink curls. He placed his other hand on the other side of her head, trapping her in his arms as he moved his body closer to hers. She could feel the heat from him as she bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

"It wouldn't be safe for you to stay beyond the protective walls of my castle." His voice was low and oh so sultry, it made her shiver. Sakura turned her head away from his face as he leaned into her ear. "I wouldn't want anything to taint that beautiful body of yours."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his cold and clammy lips make contact with the smooth skin of her neck. In that instant, she shoved Sasuke away with all her strength, sending him flying into another wall, cracking the stone around him.

"You _will not_ touch me again." With that, she stormed out of the room then out of the castle. She never looked back, not even glancing over her shoulder as she fashioned a black cloak to hide herself in the night. If she wasn't going to be staying with him, then she would definitely need protection during the night.

It would be hours before she found a suitable clearing. There was so much blood and so many body parts scattered that she had to call upon the forest nymphs in order to clear it properly.

Once the grass was clear, she dismissed the nymphs, offering her gratitude then set to work on making her camp more like a home. The first thing she needed was a shield, something to keep anything bad away from her. With her hands in front of her torso, she began to form a ball. At first it was a dark green, looking like nothing more than a green ball of glass, but as she worked with it, it got bigger and bigger until she finally allowed it to explode into one giant force-field.

From the outside, nothing could be seen, disguising the clearing as just some more trees. But from the inside looking out, she could see almost everything as though war had never touched the forest around her. It was so beautiful that even she took a moment to admire the beauty.

Sakura shook her head, knowing that she had to finish her campsite in order to rest for the night. It didn't take long, however. Once she was finished she had everything she would need except it looked more like a luxury tent-cabin.

Sighing to herself, Sakura knew she should get some rest for the night before starting her search for her beloved son. So once she was dressed in a simple nightgown, she climbed into her makeshift bed and quickly fell asleep.

What she didn't know was that things in Alainn were not as they normally were. The citizens were baffled as they noticed a sort of darkness fall over the city as if there were no candles. The water flowing from the center of the gardens had suddenly stopped flowing and the flowers were slowly beginning to wilt.

* * *

_Dun dun duuuun! Something is happening to Alainn and Sakura has no idea! Tune in tomorrow for another chapter and dont forget to tell me what you think about it! I can only get better and make the story more enjoyable if I hear from my readers :) Love you all!_


	5. Eros

_"When I despair, I remember that all through history _

_the way of truth and love have always won. _

_There have been tyrants and murderers, _

_and for a time, they can seem invincible, _

_but in the end, they always fall. _

_Think of it-always."_

**Mahatma Ghandi**

* * *

Eros sat in his cell, throwing rocks at the stone wall from the floor. He couldn't tell how long he had been there. Since there weren't any windows, he couldn't count days and nights, only him waking up which was never reliable. As a prisoner, you could sleep multiple times in one day and not even know it so you may end up counting an extra day.

So all he could do was wait for his food and water rations and his oh so hospitable host to visit. Of course he had already come to see him at least seven times, but each time Eros had the same answer for him. No. Yet the war god still persisted on asking the same damn question. What was with him anyway?

Oh yeah. He's the god of war.

Eros scoffed to himself as he threw yet another rock at the stone, this time it split in two before falling to the ground. Sasuke always had a reason to start another war and it seemed like capturing the son of his enemy was going to start one. But who would be willing to fight in Alainn? The city was for peace, not for fighting battles.

Was Sasuke just going to storm the city himself then take it over? Eros shook his head, throwing that thought out the figurative window. The only people who could travel from here to there were him and his... mother... _Mother!_

Eros' head shot up. Was Sasuke luring his mother to Earth?! He knew that his mother would do anything for him, including leaving their home. And if she left, then Alainn would fall apart.

The sound of a heavy door creaking woke Eros from his thoughts. It could only be his food rations or Sasuke coming for yet another unnecessary visit. Apparently it was the latter, sauntering towards as if he were the king of the world. Oh wait, he kind of was.

He was dressed differently today. Of course he had a navy blue tunic trimmed in gold with no sleeves. It showed off his muscular arms perfectly. The difference was that he had on a golden chest plate over his tunic along with a cape to match the blue fabric. Everything screamed god of war. Even the golden trim and gold arm bands. "Have somewhere important to go, Sasuke," Eros asked, noting that he had on a golden crown that wrapped around his head.

"That is none of your concern." Of course he only said five words, after all this was a man of small phrases. At the very least, he was humble with his station, only ever wanting to start a war and not talking about how much money he had. "I'm here to make you one final offer. You can either join me in my ranks," Sasuke paused for a moment, causing Eros to falter, "or Alainn will be no more. Choose wisely. I shall be back later." With that, he left Eros alone to his thoughts.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he left the dungeon. There wasn't any way that Eros could refuse his offer, however, in the meantime, Sasuke had other business to attend to.

Zeus had spontaneously decided that he wanted to have a meeting for the twelve Olympians. Why? Sasuke had no idea. It had been eons since all twelve had been together in one place, they all had their respective places to take care of. It didn't take long for him to get there at least, all he had to do was imagine Olympus and he was there.

Thankfully he wasn't the first or the last to get there. Minato, or Zeus, sat at the head of the oval of marble chairs with his red haired wife next to his left with Kakashi to his right. It was nice to see Kakashi there, if anything, he was the only other deity he could stand beside Minato. With a curtly nod, he took his place to the right of the ocean god and propped his head up with his elbow.

"Any idea why Minato wanted this meeting," Sasuke asked Kakashi softly, knowing that his voice would echo in the vast room. Kakashi, in his usually fashion, shrugged his shoulders and peaked through the corners of his eyes. "Who knows," the sea god said.

Sasuke sighed to himself as he watched the other Olympians file into the room. Jiraiya came in with a glass of wine in his hands and rosy cheeks causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. When the god of wine sat down to the right of him, Sasuke almost gagged at the amount of alcohol that radiated off of him.

Tsunade was next to sit next to Dionysus, causing him to flirt with the big chested woman. The rest of the gods and goddesses followed suit except for one. There was only one empty chair left and it belonged to the goddess of love and beauty. Where was the pinked haired woman anyway?

Of course it wasn't like Sasuke actually cared, she could die and he wouldn't miss her, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel slightly curious about where Sakura was.

Just as Minato was about to commence the meeting, in walked the most beautiful being. No goddess could stand up to her and no mortal for that matter. Her pink hair had been left down to curl ever so softly past her shoulders. Her red dress fit high at the waist with a square neckline that showed more cleavage than any more could handle.

She had on her usual "tiara" but had a golden sheer drape wrapped around her small frame. God was she gorgeous. But why was Sasuke thinking that? Why did he even take notice in the goddess of beauty...

Well of course anyone would, but her powers didn't work on him, Minato made sure of that. "Ah, Sakura. Thank you for joining us, please sit down." Sakura bowed low and took her place to the right of Kushina, also known as Hera and next to Kabuto.

Kabuto was a creep, everyone in that room knew it. If he didn't forge Minato's lightning bolts then he would be down in the underworld with Orochimaru. And living up to his reputation, he leaned over to the goddess next to him and whispered something that made Sakura shiver. Even though Sasuke couldn't hear, he knew that if he did find out, he would pulverize the black smith.

Only Minatos words brought him out of his death glare that he didn't even know he was sending. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I brought you here. Sasuke, could you please remind us why I have put you in charge of your forest and Sakura in charge of Alainn?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the god, why did he want to speak about that? "To keep a balance between good and evil."

"Exactly. And I couldn't help but notice that the balance has been tipped ever so slightly."

At that moment, Sasuke and Sakura locked eyes. Onyx clashed with green in a moment of panic and for that small moment, he could read everything that was going on in those eyes. It was strange, all he could see was pain and sadness. Did she really miss her son that much?

"I'm sure you two can work it out, but I wanted all of us here so that you could understand the severity of the situation. Tsunade has notice that her crops are not growing as well as they should. Of course the humans are not starving, it just isn't... satisfying I guess you could say."

Minato continued with his lecture for a while longer before finally dismissing the meeting. That was it? All he wanted to say was that the balance had been tipped? With a frustrated sigh, Sasuke stood up from his chair and began to walk with Kakashi before deciding to go home. Of course, it wasn't a surprise to see Sakura waiting for him when he entered through a side door.

"All I want is my son returned to me, Sasuke. Why can't you just give that to me?" She was desperate and it didn't take a genius to realize that.

Her beautiful green eyes were brimming with tears and her aura wasn't as warm and welcoming as it was before. "I don't know what makes you think I have him." He was about to walk away from her when he was pushed into the stone wall with such force that he lost his breath.

Did she strike him? And if she did what did she strike him with other than hearts and kisses? When he turned around, she was standing in the same spot with her drape polled around her and fist clenched at her side. If he wasn't mistaken she had just punched him in the back hard enough to cause him to falter.

With out thinking, Sasuke was in front of her in an instant, sending a punch towards her beautiful face. But the goddess was faster than she looked and was able to catch his fist in her hand. Noticing that, he wrapped an around arm her waste, pulling her closer to him then brought one of his feet behind her to cause her to loose her footing.

Within two second she had gone from standing so confidently to falling in his arms like damsel in distress. "I wouldn't cross the god of war if I were you," he said darkly. Their eyes were locked once more and he saw every emotion through her eyes as if they were windows. And at that moment, Sasuke couldn't take any more.

She was too close, close enough to kiss, close enough to ravage... With out thinking, the most feared being in the universe crashed his lips down on Sakura's in a rough and passionate kiss. It was with ferocity and anger and so many other emotions he thought he would burst.

He snuck a hand into those long silk locks, tangling his fingers there and pulled her even closer. He could feel the heat of her body and it caused his mind to draw blanks. What had she done to him. What sort of magic had she pushed on him in order to make him give her son back and why was he falling for it.

A moan seemed to escape her lips, causing him to loose all control from that moment. He lifted her into his arms with ease and brought her to his chambers, practically throwing her onto the large bed.

She was... she looked... oh god he was at a loss for words. There she was, laying on his bed with hooded eyes and swollen lips. Her arms were stretched above her head and the hem of her dress had been lifted above her knees. If there was anything he was absolutely sure about it was that he wanted her. And as he took off his cape and chest plate with haste, he knew he was going to have her right then and there.

* * *

_So some of you might hate me but I'm going to stop it there and continue on with the next chapter. Sorry no lemons though :P Let me know what you think! And if I get enough reviews I might put some in later chapters :)_


	6. The fall

_The care of human life and happiness, _

_and not their destruction, _

_is the first and only object of good government._

**_Thomas Jefferson_**

* * *

Sakura cursed herself. Why? How could she be so stupid?! She walked along the forest with a dark cloak masking her feminine figure, concealing most of her energy in order to find her son.

She had been so stupid getting side tracked with Sasuke so she had to start from square one in her search for her son. And especially after last nights ordeal she was positively _glowing. _For the first time in her entire existence, the goddess of love, beauty, and _sex _cursed her damned powers.

Even when she had been raped constantly she never once cursed what she was. But now? Now as she roamed this god forsaken forest, she hated herself.

_With hooded eyes, she looked at the man standing before her with absolute lust. God she had never seen a more handsome body. The muscles in his arms rippled as he struggled to get the armor off of his chest._

_She laid their, withering in her current state, wanting, no _longing_ for the deity in front of her. Her long smooth legs rubbed themselves together in the most sensual of ways as her green orbs wandered over Sasuke's body. _

_If she was amazed at how his arms rippled, then she was awe struck when he took his tunic off. His chest, oh his chest could cause any goddess to become sodden between the legs and she didn't even want to think about what mortal women would do._

_As soon as the vile blue fabric was off, she had all but a full view of his manhood. Nothing but a simple ivory cloth was wrapped around his taught hips and he definitely showed he wanted her._

_And god did she want him._

_Slowly and sensually he crawled on top of her, only slowing his pace enough to not rip off the dress she wore. Once his hands wandered up her skirts, however, she woke up from her lust._

She had pushed him off of her, earning a very unhappy growl, and excused herself from his presence. Sakura didn't look behind her until she was in her tent and protective shield.

Once she was in her solitude, she realized what had just happen. It wasn't the fact that she had allowed herself to become a part of that sort of scene with him, but the fact that he had _allowed_ her to leave with out forcing himself on her.

Sasuke hadn't raped her. He hadn't pushed her to do things that she didn't want to, and something about that made her heart do leaps in her chest.

Why had she allowed herself to get into that predicament in the first place?! "URRGHH!" In her fit of anger, Sakura spun around and took her frustration out on a harmless tree. She had other things to worry about than her "relationship" with the god of war. She had a son to find.

Sasuke walked out of his palace and into a certain spot on the clearing around his home. His mind was no where near the night before that he had (almost) shared with Sakura, but rather on the boy that walked behind him.

Eros looked like he was only 19 years old, but Sasuke was smarter than that. This boy had been around for centuries, for almost as long as his mother. But Sasuke shook those thoughts away as they made it to a suitable distance. "We will train here," he stated as he turned to look at Eros.

The boy in question nodded slowly and he picked up his quiver and bow. When Sasuke had visited him once more, he agreed to his terms, so long as Alainn and his mother would not be harmed.

For many hours, Eros shot at any target that Sasuke instructed, never missing a single shot. It pleased the war god, earning a nod of approval before he was released to camp out with the other soldiers, leaving Sasuke to allow his mind to wander.

He didn't want to think about last night; he didn't want to think that he had mercy in his being. Why had he not taken what he wanted? Why didn't he use what ever force he had? Something told him it was because he didn't want to see any harm coming to the goddess, but he would never admit to himself that it was because he cared.

Sasuke never cared. He didn't care for the well being of others nor did he care about that damned woman that plagued his thoughts. He ran a hand through his silky black hair before walking around his palace to get some air before heading inside.

As he neared the front gates, he caught sight of one of his battalions heading out for parole. With a nod to the captain and one to Eros, he watched them as they disappeared into the forest.

He stood there for a while, watching at nothing in particular and his mind was once again plagued with a certain pink haired woman.

What happened next took every one by surprise. Sakura had been walking around the edge of the clearing to Sasuke's palace for a while when she caught sight of the battalion leaving the gates. "Eros," she whispered when she saw him marching in formation. Damn that Sasuke! He had her son this entire time and she knew it!

Her apple green eyes landed on the man her anger was directed towards and stomped off in his direction. On exactly her eleventh step, the earth below her suddenly shook violently, sending her to her knees. "Wha-what?" Her eyes darted around her, noticing the battalion scatter, leaving her son to stand in the middle of the clearing with his eyes trained upwards.

Out of curiosity, Sakura's eyes also went upwards, only to see something that she never thought would happen. Alainn was literally falling out of the sky and it was going to land right on top of her son.

"Eros!" Sasuke's eyes darted to his right as he saw a flash of pink run towards the boy in question. What the hell was she doing? She would be crushed if they didn't run towards the palace.

With horror, he watched as mother and son reunited for what could be the last time. With out thinking, he too ran towards the boy, hoping he could make it there in time.

Sakura made it to her son and covered her body with his, stroking his hair as she had done when he was a small child. "Mother, the city..." Sakura hushed her son with a kiss on his forehead. "It will be alright," she told both him and herself.

With one last look upwards, she brought Eros closer to herself and braced for the impact... Only it never came. All she heard was the loudest, most ear shattering crash she had ever witnessed, and yet she never felt any pain. When she finally got the courage to look around her, she gasped.

There was Sasuke, bent over her and her son, protecting them from any harm. "S-Sasuke..." she whispered. His strong legs were shaking, working over time at keeping him upright. His shiny black locks were dulled by dust and his eyes were shut tightly.

"That was the single most idiotic thing I have ever witnessed," he sputtered before throwing debris off of his back. With out thinking, Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and softly cried into his simple tunic.

He was surprised at her first but then wrapped his arms around her small waist. He wouldn't know what he would have done if he had watched this woman die before his eyes, and suddenly, he allowed himself to admit that he was in love with this infuriating woman.

A few moments passed before Sakura pulled away from his embrace and looked around the trio. "What happened?" It was all she whispered before thinking of her people. "We need to search for any survivors! Sasuke please help us," she pleaded and the man nodded his head.

Nothing but rubble and ruins could be seen for miles. Thankfully, they had been hit with just the edge of the city, sparing his palace from ruin as well. The forest wasn't as lucky though.

Alainn had fallen. The beautiful city of peace was no more.

* * *

_Aaaand its done. Dun dun duuunnn! Whats going to happen now?_

_Let me know what you think! I'm wondering if these quotes are doing anything for my readers. Do they seem to tie into what is happening in the story? Let me know :)_


	7. No More

**_A/N: _**_ Seventh chapter of In Love and War. Sorry it took me so long to update (trying to update once a day or every other day). Enjoy!_

* * *

_If falling into desperation worked to make things better, _

_then I would say, 'Let's all jump into despair.' _

_But it doesn't help. _

_The only way to truly find meaning and fulfillment _

_is to look at the disaster, the pain, the difficulty, _

_and know with complete certainty that good can come from this._

**_Yehuda Berg_**

* * *

Screams; nothing but blood curling, life threatening screams. _"Help me!" "Aauuhh..." "Why... why did this happen?" _ It was almost more than Sakura could bear. People laid about either half crushed, half dead, or worse... And even though she cared deeply for the people around her, there were only two that she needed to find right away.

_Hinata... Naruto... I failed you... _ Tears brimmed the goddesses eyes as she moved rocks away with inhuman strength. Her once turquoise chiffon dress was not covered in brown dust and the hem was torn beyond repair. "S...Sak...ura.." It was faint, ever so faint, but she heard it. The voice, it had to be Naruto's.

"Sasuke! I need your healp over here!" Her voice was frantic as she tried her best to remove the largest piece of rubble she had seen yet. "Aarrgghh," she cried as she tried her hardest to shove the boulder away. Her tears then flowed freely as she felt helping hands lift away the stone.

"Naruto, oh god Naruto please stay with me." She was begging, and god damnit one of her best friends way mangled to the point where she thought he was going to die before her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." His voice was weak, but Sakura could tell that he meant it. A breath of relief flooded her chest as she helped her friend into a more comfortable position. "Hey, what are you doing with this bastard?"

Even through her tears, Sakura managed to laugh. "Don't worry about that right now, Naruto. I need you to get better. Can you tell me what happened?"

Naruto nodded his spiky blond head before Sasuke interrupted. "We should probably find a few more people before he tells you what happened." And as much as Sakura wanted to know, she knew he was right. They needed to find Hinata and fast.

Once Naruto was placed with the rest of the wounded, Sasuke and Sakura were off trying to find the black haired woman. After what seemed like ages, Sakura finally caught sight of the girl.

"Hina! Can you hear me?" There was a slight pause but a small whimper came to her ears. She was in an even worse position that Naruto was. Instead of one giant boulder being on top of her, Hinata had multiple, and it would take a lot of power just to get the first one.

And for the first time, Sakura was absolutely and undoubtedly indebted to Sasuke. He had called over some of his best men and hoisted any rubble from the woman below.

After three boulders were gone, Sakura could see her deep purple dress from below the dirt. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Sakura's frantic questions caused her friend to giggle.

"I'm alright. Possibly just a broken leg, but otherwise unharmed." Of course a broken leg wasn't trivial, but that Zeus she wasn't more injured. As soon as the men pulled her out, Sakura cradled her head in her lap.

"Is..." Sakura seemed to know exactly what she was about to say and nodded her head. "Naruto is fine. He's being treated as we speak." No one could miss the way Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Once your leg is taken care of, I will need to know everything that happened. Sasuke, can you have your men take care of anything else out here?" For the moment, she completely forgot of her anger towards him. He had lied to her, saying he didn't have her son when he did. But there were other, more important things to worry.

Soon enough, Naruto and Hinata were reunited and both taken care of and inside Sasuke's parlor. Of course there was the obvious tension in the air, what with Naruto glare daggers in Sasuke's direction.

Eros sat at his mothers feet as she softly combed her fingers through his luscious hair. "It started off as everything getting somewhat darker, as if the candles were going out. But then buildings began to crumble and almost everything was literally falling apart. Towards the end, we even felt a few earthquakes, which is impossible seeing as how it was a freaking city in the sky..."

Thankfully, Naruto had told them everything that there was to know about what had happened. Once he was finished, a long silence ensued, causing everyone to feel somewhat awkward. "What do we do now, Sakura?" Hinata's ever so docile voice was soft as she spoke.

The question itself hung in the air for a while, as everyone thought about what would happen next. What would happen next? Alainn and Black Spear Forest was built to keep balance in the world, and now that one was gone, how would yin and yang cope?

"I... _we _will have to speak with Minato about that..." Of course she meant both her and Sasuke. It wasn't like Minato could just create another city, it took way too much power.

With a nod in agreement, Sasuke stood from his seat. "We will leave at once. I intend to leave the three of you in charge. We wont be gone for long." Eros stood, as well as Sakura, giving her son and two friends a hug. "Just, let me change first," she said, noting her torn dress.

With soft goodbyes, Sasuke lead her away from the group and down the hallway. There was a silence that ensued over them as they walked down the stony hallway. "Thank you... I don't know how I could ever repay you..." Then again... "well, you _did_ kidnap my son." The memory of seeing her son walking out of his castle came to mind, along with her anger.

"I _knew _you had him and yet you still had the audacity to lie to my face." Sakura's cheeks turned red with anger, but soon they were red for an entirely different reason.

In a flash, Sasuke pushed her up against one of the walls, pinning her between him and the stones. His hands rested on either side of her face as his grew closer. Sakura was completely engrossed in a moment, staring into those dark obsidian pools that she had come to hate so much.

"I know now that it was a mistake," he spoke after a moment of silence. Was it just her or were his eyes drifting to her lips? And as fast as he was on her, he was off and walking away. Sakura shook her head, heaving a sigh as she followed after him.

It wasn't long before Sakura emerged from a room clad in a pure white gossamer gown. Sasuke couldn't help but notice it was so... so... Roman. A golden rape wrapped around her waist, criss-crossing here and there and a light blue cape draped from her shoulders, clasped together by a gold emblem.

"Ready," she asked, snapping him out of what ever trance he had been put under.

"I know of what happened, no need to tell me." It was a surprise to the two of them when Minato cut them off before they could even speak. The sky god rose from his marble throne, beckoning the two to walk with him. "I understand what you ask of me this moment, but all I can tell you is to speak with each other."

Sasuke's eyebrows came together in confusion. What were they supposed to do? He was the one who built the damn city, why couldn't he just put it back together? "I have faith in the two of you to work this out together. I won't be able to build a city instantly, but if that is what both of you wish then so be it."

"Excuse me, sir..." Sasuke and Minato looked at the pink haired goddess, hesitantly speaking. "What do you mean if we both wish for Alainn to be rebuilt? Isn't that the way to put the balance back in place?"

Minato smiled at the two softly. Funny how she was the goddess of love and yet she had no idea that the god standing next to her was in far too deep. "There is a way to restore the balance with out having to rebuild the city. Before Alainn, I knew you two fought far more often than not, which is why it was built. However, I can see that both of you have matured in one way or another, and I'm sure you could work something out."

Sasuke knew, somehow, what he was talking about. He could tell Sasuke was in love with this infuriated woman, why else would he suggest not rebuilding Alainn. With a respectful nod, Sasuke dismissed himself and Sakura to head back to his home.

This would not be easy for the two of them, he knew it wouldn't be... but if he was persistent, then maybe... just maybe he could make things work between the two of them.

* * *

_So I'm trying to make these chapters longer. I noticed a lot of other stories with_ really_ long chapters and it kind of made me insecure...  
_

_I've also noticed that I stopped hearing from any one and that makes me sad and even more insecure :( Is this story good enough you guys? You know I can't make it any better unless you talk to me :( I love all of you though and I'm glad you're still reading :)_

_So if you could review, let me know if you think I should stop here and make a new story (as if it were actually a book) you know what I mean?_

_Let me know! :) xoxo_


	8. A New Start

**_A/N: _**_Eighth chapter! Woah! Already this far haha thats crazy! Anyway, I'll answer some of the question at the end of the chapter :) Thank you so much for the reviews!_

* * *

_The fact is we can only love what we know personally. _

_And we cannot know much. _

_In public affairs, in the rebuilding of civilization, _

_something less dramatic and emotional is needed, _

_namely tolerance._

_**E.M. Forester**_

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura and Minato walked around the gardens of Olympus, enjoying each others company in complete silence for a few moments. It was odd for Sasuke, to be able to be within arms distance of Sakura and not have the urge to strangle her.

Everything that came out of her mouth used to sound so... annoying! How was it that she went from getting under his skin to _getting under his skin_. When he first saw Sakura standing in his palace, all he wanted to do was run a sword through her, and now... well, Sasuke began to fall head over heals.

Who was crazy enough to leave their home for their son? Who would be willing to stay under the enemy's roof just to find said son? This woman, this goddess, was daring, annoying, frustrating and beautiful... God was she beautiful.

There was a law in place, stating that no god could use their powers on other gods, and even though Sakura was supposed to be the most beautiful being ever... she really was... Did that even make sense? Sasuke didn't care, all he wanted was to keep his eyes on her, drinking in every one of her curves, every one of her perks and quirks...

The raven haired deity was woken from her thoughts by Minato coming to a stop. "I have other business to attend to now. I shall leave you two to it. Good luck." With that soft, fatherly smile of his, Minato was gone, leaving the two alone in an awkward silence. Minutes would pass by before Sakura spoke up.

"Why did you take my son, Sasuke? What compelled you to do such a thing?" Her eyes never met his as she reached down to pick a pink camellia. Was it just him or did it seem ironic that she picked the only flower that says "I long for you"? It took a while for him to answer, but as soon as he sensed her posture sag and her facial features sadden, he spoke up.

"I wanted him in my army." Yet another silence ensued, with them walking a little further, her picking flowers as they went. Would Tsunade mind her picking them? Probably not, the two loved each other like mother and daughter. "But why? Why did... do you want him?" She stopped in front of him, her flowers being pressed between the two.

Sasuke looked into her green orbs. Emerald clashing with onyx. Her eyes... her eyes were what drew him to her. So many emotions, so many things flowing and circulating through them. What was the saying..? Eyes are the windows to the soul? Well that was definitely true for this woman. "He has a perfect shot. Never misses his target; so, I thought he would be a good asset."

With a soft nod of her head, she turned on her heal and walked away from him, her blue cape flowing behind her. Sasuke bit his lip hard, tasting the familiar iron of blood. Dare he say it? Yeah it was a mistake and he intends on giving Eros back, but was he _really _going to... _apologize_?

With a groan of frustration, he walked after her. "Sakura, look," he placed a hand on her shoulder as gently as the god of destruction could, turning her around to face him. "I'm... so... I'm sorry." God the word tasted like acid on his tongue, but he meant it.

And then she did it. She smiled and Sasuke was entranced. She knew he never said sorry, it was _below him_. If the god of war wanted to do something, he did it and had reason. Why would he want to say sorry? "Come, Sasuke. We should be getting back." His eyes never left her and only grew wider as she grabbed his hand to leave.

She was beautiful, inside and out and he could see that now. She was quick to forgive, quick to love and quick to accept him. Why? Hasn't the only thing he has done to her was to ruin her?

It wasn't long until they were back in Sasuke's palace, sitting in front of a fire with glasses of ambrosia. It was already way past midnight so most everyone in the castle was asleep, including Naruto, Hinata and Eros. Sakura had changed out of her gown and into a simple silk white night gown and robe. It flowed freely from it's empire waist, spreading out as she walked and sat. The V-neckline plunged deep but wasn't too much.

And from where she sat on the chaise lounge, looking as much like Cleopatra as she could, her eyes drifted to the other deity in the room.

He was fascinating to her, she had to admit. Sasuke too had dressed down for the evening and emerged in a black toga and his regular black armbands. But as he stared into the fire, she couldn't help but notice every single shadow that bounced off of his features, dancing tentatively under his cheekbones and the sides of his nose.

His deep obsidian pools reflected the golden fire in front of them, causing his eyes to almost look gold. Was he really that beautiful? Did he really look that peaceful and handsome as when they aren't in front of a fire?

Sakura let out a soft sigh as she toyed with one of her loose strands of pink hair. The long locks pooled around her and fanned out at the same time, each curl being defined and perfectly intact instead of a frizzy mess. Once her green eyes lifted from her hair, they locked with Sasuke. He was staring at her with so much intensity... so much...

What was it?

What emotion did she see flash in those perfect round irises of his? Was it lust? Want? She couldn't quite place it, but it was strong and she could tell. Of course it wasn't like Sakura had ever dealt with men like that before, when ever she was in the presence of a moral man, their eyes became clouded with lust and they went after her.

But something was different; something was more... acceptable as he looked at her like that. A small blush crept upon her cheeks when she noticed him sauntering towards her, sitting down at her feet. She was going to have to make conversation, and fast, before a repeat of just the other night would happen. Only this time, she didn't think she would be able to stop.

"So, what do you suppose we should do?" Was that really her voice? It sounded so uncertain and shaky... oh god her blush was getting deeper!

"For the time being, we will just have to live in harmony until a final decision is made." There was a pause before he spoke again. "I will make a decree, stating that all citizens of Alainn are to be unharmed as long as they do the same." Wow this was the most she had ever heard from him before.

"We shall make a makeshift camp for your people until you can have your own kingdom here in Black Spear Forest." Well that was fair enough... right?

With a nod, she responded. "I don't want to make another city in the sky. Frankly, I don't think Minato will do it anyway." She paused. "Where should myself, Eros, Naruto and Hinata stay?" Well that was a semi stupid question. She knew what he would say, because it was far to dangerous for them to live in a makeshift village.

"You will stay in my home until more permanent arrangements are made." And that was it. So the two who hated each other came to an agreement with out wanting to shed blood.

Yet another moment of silence fell over them, but this time it wasn't awkward. It was more... welcoming. Both were staring far too deep into each others eyes, trying to read what ever emotion was there.

Sakura felt her eyes go hooded as she allowed herself to look at his lips. They were so inviting, so tempting... And so close to her face. But did she care? No, she wanted it. She wanted to feel those tantalizing lips on hers. Wanted to feel him crawling on top of her, as he was doing now, to place those lips where she wanted them to.

His breath fanned her face as their noses touched. "Sasuke.. I..." He cut her off, doing the one thing she had wanted for the past five minutes. God they were as amazing as she was fantasizing them to be. But unlike the last time they kissed, he was much more gentle, much more soft.

Her arms snuck around his neck, tangling one hand into his silky smooth hair, as his hand came up to caress her cheek. She pulled gasped when he nipped at her lower lip, inviting him in. Soon enough, the kiss got deeper as their hands roamed each others bodies.

She was all too aware when his lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone and his hand trailed up from her knee to her hip, bringing up the material of her dress. Red flag!

Sakura broke away from the kiss, trying to bring space between the two of them. "I-I'm sorry... I can't." Flashes of her past came into mind, causing her to cower away by standing up. "We will go ahead with what you suggested in the morning. Good night, Sasuke." She didn't face him as she spoke, nor did she give a look over her shoulder when she left the room.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ To answer questions..._

_I can tell you that she is not quite in love with him just yet and I can't let you know when that will happen :P It wouldn't be a good story if I told you all that happened! And as for the father of her soonnn... I wasn't actually going to reveal that :X In the myths Eros is the child between Ares and Aphrodite soooo we will have to see how I play with that :P_


	9. Nightmares

_"Even if she be not harmed, her heart may fail her _

_in so much and so many horrors; _

_and hereafter she may suffer-_

_both in waking, from her nerves, and in sleep, _

_from her dreams." _

**_Bram Stoker, Dracula_**

* * *

_It was dark outside, but the wind from the beach swept around Sakura in a comforting embrace. Her bare feet sunk into the sand, seeping in between each of her toes and causing a smile to creep across her lips._

_The beach was her favorite place to be during those times. It was a place for her to get away from her usual duties and prayers and have a moment to herself. Usually she would arrive before the sun would set and then leave long after it was gone, enjoying her moments._

_Her short pink hair whipped angrily around her face as the wind picked up; her white cotton dress pushing against her left leg, trying its best to flow with the wind. It was odd that night, for the wind to be blowing so hard, so violently._

_The waves too were picking up, crashing on themselves more frequently. What was going on? Why was the usual calm sea becoming so angry? Was Kakashi missing his books again?_

_Suddenly, with out warning, a large hand wrapped around Sakura's small waist while another covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. Strong arms pulled her further away from the beach and deeper into the thick brush of the forest._

Sakura awoke with a jolt, sitting up so fast that it made her head spin. Her hand came up to support her head, taking a moment before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Why were the nightmares starting again? She had gotten rid of them years ago, finally coming to terms with what happened... so why now?

She slipped on her silk robe and slippers before leaving her room to find some water and possibly start a fire. It wasn't like she was going to be sleeping any time soon. After turning a few corners, she came upon a door with light coming from behind it.

Was someone else awake? Sakura cracked the door open ever so lightly, only to see black spiky hair outlined by the golden glow of the fire. Why was Sasuke awake?

It had been a few days since their last encounter, leaving it a little awkward for Sakura to approach him at that moment. They had both been so busy, what with trying to set up camp for her people and keeping things in line, they had hardly seen each other except in passing.

Clearing her throat, she slowly and tentatively walked into the parlor. "Couldn't sleep," she asked, her voice staying soft and quiet. He hardly looked at her, which wasn't much of a surprise, she did reject him after all. Sasuke shrugged his masculine shoulders, keeping eyes on the fire but moved over for her to sit.

He wasn't going to be the first one to talk. Why would he? He wanted her so bad and yet... each time he made a move... she pushed him away. What was her problem? Did he do something? Maybe he needed to try a different tactic.

Oh what did he know. He's been alone for his entire existence, never once caring about the feelings of a woman. He only ever bedded those mortal prostitutes when the need arose. So what was he supposed to do for the goddess of love?

All Sasuke could manage was a shake of his head, deciding it would be best not to say anything. But then again he was curious as to why she was awake at this hour. "Why couldn't you sleep," he asked, never taking his eyes off of the fire. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her shrug, leaving it at that. She was a woman, if she wanted to talk she would.

"I..." She paused for a moment as if thinking about what she was going to say. "I had a nightmare." That was when he looked at her. Since when did she have nightmares, and were they really bad enough to keep her awake?

From the moment he looked at her, he was entranced with her beauty yet again. Her long pink hair had been braided and brought over her right shoulder. He could see the fly-aways from tossing and turning in the dim light.

Sakura turned her head, noticing him staring at her for a lot longer than she thought was normal. "I used to get them all the time, but they stopped a long time ago. I don't know why they would start again all of a sudden." At that moment, Sasuke felt the over whelming urge to comfort her, to hold her and let her know that he was there to protect her.

How could such a beautiful creature suffer from something so horrific; to have to deal with nightmares night after night for who knows how long. Suddenly his mind went into over drive, thinking of different ways to make her feel better, and that was when something came to mind. It was perfect.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" The question seemed to surprise her as her eyes widened for a split second. And then that gorgeous, contagious smile spread across her lips. "I would like that," she said, pulling her knees up on the couch and resting her chin on them.

They sat like that, watching the flames dance upwards, enchanted by every single shade of orange and red. They enjoyed the warmth together, allowing their bodies to relax in each others presence and bringing their guards down. Sasuke didn't know how long they had been sitting there, but it was long enough for Sakura to drift off to sleep.

Her head rested up against the back of the couch, her face turned towards him. He studied her for a while, watching the flames die down against her glowing skin. She was peaceful. Never had he seen someone so at ease and so comfortable as she was at that moment. Tentatively, he brought a hand up to caress her cheek, only to be shocked at how smooth the skin was, how taught and perfect he found it to be.

When the fire officially died, he placed one arm under her knees and one behind her shoulders then lifted her against him, her head lolling to rest in the crook of his neck. He could feel the heat of a blush spread across his cheeks as he felt her cool breath hit below his tunic.

Once he was in her room, he carefully placed her on the bed, slipping her slippers off and pulling the covers up to her shoulders. When he stepped back to study her for the last time that night, he could tell from the bed that she really did have one hell of a nightmare.

The pillows were thrown about and the gold silk sheets were wrinkled, and silk doesn't wrinkle. Kneeling on his knees, he placed a hand on her forehead. "What are your nightmares about," he whispered, concern etched across his handsome features. As if hearing his speak, she turned toards him and nestled into his hand.

With a soft smile, he placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room with one last look over his shoulder. He was going to find out what plagued her nights and caused her so much grief and by god he was going to stop it.

The next morning, Sakura had trouble figuring out where she was. She didn't fall asleep her, but when her eyes fell on the familiar bed, she concluded Sasuke must have carried her. She propped herself up on her elbow, noticing she still had her robe on but not her slippers. What had caused the god of destruction to grow soft?

He would have left her in the same position she fell asleep in a month ago. Rubbing her eyes, she remembered he wanted to take her somewhere today so she would have to get dressed. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, slipped on her slippers and made her way to Hinatas bedroom, only to find the dark haired woman to already be awake.

"Good morning, Hinata," she said, announcing her entrance. "Oh! Good morning." The woman flashed a beautiful smile and offered her to sit with her. Hinatas room was slightly larger than Sakura's with a small fireplace, two chairs and a table between them in front of her bed. Where as Sakura's room only had a bed and a fireplace on the right side of the bed with the door on the left.

She already had tea made and offered her a warm cup to drink. "Thank you. Would you mind helping me get ready for the day," Sakura asked, taking a sip of her drink. Hinata looked at her, a little confused. She hadn't needed help since before she left Alainn, so for Sakura to be asking for help, it had to be for something important.

Seeing the look on her friends face, Sakura smiled. "Sasuke asked me to go somewhere with him today."

"Oh? Do you know where?" Sakura shook her head as she took another sip. "No, but I don't mind. It's not like he is going to kill me any time soon." The two friends giggled softly, remembering how they would talk so much crap about the war god. Well, more like Sakura would talk and Hinata would agree. She was too kind hearted to make fun of any one. A half hour passed before the two got up and walked back over to Sakura's room so she could get dressed.

When they finished, she kissed both of Hinata's cheeks and thanked her. "Have a good day with Naruto. We shall have another one of our chats when I get back." Sakura winked then left the room with her friend blushing.

Sasuke was waiting for her in the stables and when he saw her coming down the front steps, his breath caught in his throat. He thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, but apparently he was wrong. Dead wrong.

Her dress was opaque, fading from a dark to a light green towards her feet. Her hair was intricately placed in a bun but strands of her hair cascaded in curls down the center of her back. And in her pink her, amongst the many braids, were perfectly placed flowers of different kinds. From daisies to forget-me-not's were seemingly placed in random areas, but it worked so, so perfectly.

Another breath was caught in his throat when he realized there was a slit up her dress, most likely from it being wrapped around her. But it so temptingly ended just above her knee. Was she trying to tease him today? Her shoulders were bare as her sleeves fell from them; her chest was also left bare except for the ever so slight amount of cleavage that peaked through the top of her dress.

When she got closer, his heart sped to impossible speeds. It really felt like it would beat right out of his chest. And the thumping was so loud in his ears, Sasuke could have sworn she would have heard it.

Two horses had been prepared for them. Of course, Sasuke's usual horse was standing beside him, nodding his dark head every once in a while. "This will be your horse," he said, bringing his other hand to lead a beige horse to her. "Oh, she's beautiful," she said, placing her soft hands on the nose of the horse.

"Her name is Duchess. She's the most timid horse in my stables and is good for leisurely riding."

"And what is horses name?" The black horse beside him seemed to tell that he was being talked about and pawed his hoof on the ground, snorting in impatience.

"This is Ajax. He has a temper and tends to throw any one off who's riding him and isn't me." Sasuke paused, his face seeming to contort in displeasure. "Although he did buck me off while I was breaking him." Ajax nodded his head, wanting to leave already causing Sakura to giggle.

Sasuke shook his head, and mounted his horse with ease, sitting on top of the black saddle in all of his grace. Sakura too mounted Duchess with ease, but Sasuke had to hide his blush when he noticed the slit in her dress came up higher on her thigh.

"Ready," she asked him with another one of her beaming smiles. With a nod, they were both galloping out of his palace.

* * *

_**A/N: **Holy crap! Longest chapter I have written so far haha I didn't know if I should have kept going or not but I figured it would make the next chapter really _really_ juicy ;) Let me know what you guys think!_

_By the way! If you like this story, check out my other one: Safe Place! I'm really proud of that one-shot so if you would like to, check it out and let me know what you think :) xoxo_


	10. Something New

_**A/N: **Aaaannnnd its a new chapter :) Enjoy!_

* * *

_We keep moving forward, _

_opening new doors, _

_and doing new things, _

_because we're curious _

_and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths.  
_

**_Walt_ _Disney_**

* * *

Most of the day was spent riding through hills, trees and the rest of the forest. Sakura laughed when they raced, laughed when she won and laughed when Ajax threw Sasuke off by coming to a sudden halt.

Of course she shut her mouth suddenly when she received a death glare, but then he too began to smile at Ajax's attitude. "That horse has too much sass for his own good," she told him, dismounting to help him up.

The two were off once more when they were back on the horses. "Where exactly are we going," Sakura asked, noticing the trees becoming thinner and thinner. "You will see." It was all he said and all he was going to say, so she left it at that. He slowed their paces when they left the forest completely, allowing Sakura to look at him fully.

He was dressed in a casual yet formal way, and she liked that. His usual black armbands were there, allowing him to show off his amazing arm muscles. His tunic was a dark grey with a gold lining and he had a black sash that wrapped around his figure, ending on his right forearm.

The raven locks looked like they reflected the sun as if it were a mirror, and his long bangs framed his face so perfectly. Had she ever been so entranced by someone before? Had she ever thought something was so beautiful? When Sasuke looked at her, she averted her gaze as a small blush crept across her cheeks.

They rode together in silence for the next few hours, Sakura enjoying the sights, while Sasuke kept his eyes straight ahead. "We're here," he said, dismounting his horse. Sakura looked confused but when she looked ahead of her, her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh my god..." she mumbled, looking at the meadow that stretched out before her. Green pastures stretched for as far as the eye could see, far deeper into the mountains that lined the background. The air was so clear and the sky was so blue with huge white puffy clouds.

The meadow it self was littered with all different kinds of wild flowers in all shades of colors. "How is this possible..." she breathed, still looking ahead as Sasuke helped her off of her horse. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he held her waist, bringing the two of them closer together.

"We aren't in my domain anymore. When Black Spear Forest was erected, she insisted that she keep a place for herself."

"It's so beautiful. How come I can't... couldn't see it from Alainn?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder as he took the saddles off of the horses and grabbed the things he brought from the saddle bag. "I don't know. I guess it's because our places were only made for each other." He paused for a split second, freezing his movements as he realized what he had just said.

With a side glance back to Sakura, he began to move again. She was already gone from her original spot and off running through the thigh high grass. He was entranced when butterflies and other small insects stirred up around her, making her look absolutely divine.

With the things in hand, he walked towards the river and laid a blanket out and set a large basket onto it. From there, he pulled out a massive array of fruits and drinks including peaches, grapes, oranges, pomegranates, wine and much much more. "Wow." He looked up to see Sakura standing a foot away, wide eyed at exactly how much he had brought.

"You did this all for me?"

Another shrug of his shoulders. "I figured this would be a good chance to talk." He was right though, back at the castle they were constantly pulled away from each other, making him frustrated because he couldn't even say hello.

"Thank you," she said and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before running away again towards the horses. Thankfully she was gone, because he wasn't about to show her the massive blush that crept up on his face. He shook his head, trying his hardest to get rid of it and focus on the task at hand instead.

When everything was set up exactly the way he wanted it, he sat down and watched the goddess play around as if she was a kid in a park. It was fascinating, to see her in such a state of bliss and brought him pure joy to know that he had made her happy.

But his soft smile soon faded when he remembered her nightmares. Should he bring them up today? He could, but if she didn't want to talk about it, then he wasn't going to push her to talk. Sakura came bouncing back to him, laying on the blanket with a heaving chest.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here. I needed to unwind for a while and this is the perfect place." She rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. The hair that had been left down cascaded over her shoulders in the most beautiful and sexy way possible. She then popped a grape into her mouth, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy its taste.

He didn't answer her as he looked towards the river, contemplating on asking about her nightmares. "Why did we hate each other?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and her turned his head to look into her green eyes.

Sasuke honestly couldn't answer that anymore. "I found you annoying." Yeah he was being brutally honest, but if she wanted answers, he was going to give them. "You were too bright and... out going for me and found it irritating when you would bother me." He saw her nod her head slowly then shrug her shoulders.

"I found you infuriating. All you ever wanted to do was sulk in the corner and cause wars for humans," she said, taking a bite of a peach. Sasuke gulped as he noticed the juice running down her chin, her eyes closing once more in delight. His eyebrow twitched as he fought to gain control over his body and it's reactions. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea anymore...

The two were silent for a while with Sakura getting up every so often to pick flowers. At one point, she came back with a flower garland made up of purple and yellow wild flowers. Why would she do that? She already had a bunch of flowers in her hair?

"Here, I made this for you." A large smile came upon her lips as a look of horror came upon his face. Hell no was he actually going to wear that. She wasn't expecting him to... was she? Apparently she was when she giggled and placed it on his head without his permission.

"Aaww! Sasuke, you look amazing!" She giggled and clasped her hands together. He tried his hardest to give the most terrifying of glares, but her smile never faded. With a growl, he shot up from where he was sitting and chased after her.

With a scream that sounded more like a giggle, she ran away with her skirts in her hands. It wasn't hard for him to catch up to her, tackling her to the floor, but twisted their bodies so that he could break her fall.

"Flowers really do suit you though," she said, poking his nose with her forefinger. God he wanted to kiss her, he wanted so bad to taste those sweet lips again, but she got up before he could do anything.

Eventually the suns heat became too much and the two were back on the blanket with Sasuke trying to conjure up a makeshift awning. Eventually he was successful and the two laid back, propped up on their elbows with their heads almost touching.

They didn't say anything for a while, and when they locked eyes, they couldn't look away. Sasuke brought one of his hands up, tracing the tips of his fingers along her slim forearms and up to her shoulder. Sakura's pink lips parted ever so slightly, her breath meeting his face.

The two inched closer and closer together, until their lips touched in the softest of ways. He tried so hard to keep it slow and gentle, containing his animalistic side from taking her right then and there. Ever so slowly, she allowed him to lay her back so his body was half on top of her.

Every so often they would stop to look each other in the eye, searching for anything that they could find. Soon, he took it deeper, nibbling on her lower lip, asking for entry. When he gained a soft gasp from her, he entered and their tongues began the battle for dominance.

When Sakura arched her back towards him, pushing her soft mounds onto his hard chest, he grunted and used one of his hands to lift her skirts, trying so hard to find her sweet spot.

Just as he was about to gain access, she stopped and pulled away from him. "I-Im sorry... I can't do it..." With out any answer, she left the blanket and left him completely dumbfounded. Why did she deny every single one of his advances? With an exasperated sigh, he laid back onto the blanket to calm his body down.

A while later, they were packed up once more and headed back to the castle in complete silence. Neither said a word. When they got back, Sakura was the first to dismount and practically ran into the castle, not even giving him a second glance.

As soon as she was back in her room, she leaned against the door and slid to the floor. He was trying. He was trying so hard and each time she denied him.. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just accept him and go with it? With her head in her hands, she took a calming breath and stood up, straightening her shoulders.

Only to stop mid step. She wasn't falling for him was she? Oh god no, she couldn't afford to have her heart broken by him, they had to work together now... And if she was foolish enough to fall in love with him... then they would be right back where they started. But he was so... sweet and kind and... so wonderful...

If he kept taking her on picnics like that then she would be left defenseless and would fall head over heals for him. Besides... he wouldn't take her anyway, she was far too tainted for him, far too... not pure enough. He deserved someone pure, someone like Hinata.. But Hinata was already promised to Naruto. Besides they would make one hell of an awkward couple.

With a soft sigh, she began to undress and change into something more simple and more comfortable. She settled for a short white dress with a silk lining. The lining itself had only straps as sleeves but a sheer layer draped over it with a V-neckline and butterfly sleeves. One by one, she took out the flowers from her hair and placed them beside her bed then released her tresses from their hold, leaving them in their natural curly state to flow down her back

Should she tell Sasuke about her past? Would he still accept her as the goddess of love? What if he decided she was trash and their peace would be broken? "If he asks, I will tell him," she decided with a nod of her head. She placed on some simple sandals then left her room to find Hinata.

Only, she was stopped by a servant on her way to her friend. "M'lady... Sasuke would like to see you in the dining room..." She was puzzled by this; since when did the servants address Sasuke by his name? And since when did he have a white haired servant with spectacles? With a nod of her head, she left her quest to find Hinata and headed for the dining room.

But he wasn't in there when she arrived, and the servant had followed her. When he shut and locked the door, she spun around, eyes blazing. "Whats going on?!"

"What a pleasure to see you again Sakura..." A shiver ran down her spine when she heard the voice from behind her. She knew that voice...

Sasuke walked out of his room, closing the door softly behind him and headed off to see if any work needed to be done. He doubted it, however, as he noticed the sun beginning to go down. When he passed by Sakura's room, he wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't in there, figuring she was with her friends. But when he entered the parlor and noticed the blond man and dark haired woman sitting there with out Sakura, his eyebrows came together.

With out a word to them, he figured she must have been finding something to eat. It had been awhile since they left the meadow and even then, the food he had brought wasn't filling enough. Sasuke left the parlor without saying a word to the two people and decided to head to the dining room to see if any of his servants had prepared food for him and his guests.

When his hand reach the doorknob, he stopped instantly. Something was off... Since when was the door ever shut in the first place, and when he tried to open it, it was locked. His senses came to high alert as he glared at the door as if to see through it. "Who's in there," he demanded, but there was silence. And just when he was about to walk away, he heard the faintest of whimpers. If he had been mortal, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Sakura," he called out, but when he didn't get a response, he turned to the side and shoved his shoulder into the door, instantly braking it off the door jam. What he saw brought a deep hidden anger that he hadn't felt in a millennium.

Sakura was there in the shortest dress he had ever seen, but she was being held in a choke hold, bending backwards and causing the dress the rise even higher. A vivid blue and purple mark was evident on her cheek from being slapped for too hard, and just when he thought he couldn't get any more furious, he noticed the two men holding her captive.

The man holding her from behind had the whitest skin and the ugliest of yellow eyes. His pointed chin sat on her shoulder, causing his greasy, stringy black hair to fall onto her. "What a surprise. How are you, Sasuke?" A shiver ran down his spine as the death deity spoke. "What are you doing Orochimaru? Since when were you allowed to come up from your hell?"

"Tsk tsk, I only wanted to claim whats rightfully mine." Sasuke's black eyes flickered to red as he glanced over at Sakura. She was crying and trying hard to stand upright and away from the filth that was holding her. Another whimper escaped her lips as the white haired man standing beside her rubbed one of his hands up the inside of her thigh.

With that, a nasty snarl escaped Sasuke's lips and he took a step forward, only to stop instantly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the man behind her, bringing up a dagger with his other hand to point it at her cheek, drawing a little blood.

"We don't want to cause too much of a scene, Sasuke. Just came to get her and we shall be on our way."

"Like hell you wi-" But just as he was finishing his sentence, they backed up into a darkened corner and vanished. A pained, agonized yell ripped from his throat and echoed through the stone walls. At that moment, he swore up and down that he would get Sakura back at all costs.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ dun dun duuuunnnnn :O Hope you enjoyed ;) Let me know what you think._

_Also, just a fare warning, some lemon will be coming up. I don't know if itll be next chapter or after that, but Ill make sure to have it clearly marked for those who don't want to read it._

_Tah tah for now :) xoxo_


	11. To Keep a Promise

_**A/N: **Soooo I'm a little weary about writing this chapter... If it sounds rushed and choppy please bear with me. I'm going to try my hardest! And in the words of Gai-sensei... YOSH!_

**_Warning: _**_This chapter might get a little graphic towards the end. So if it does I'll mark it so any one who doesn't wish to read can skip it._

* * *

_"The best people all have some kind of scar." _

**_Kiera Cass, The_ _One_**

* * *

It was hard focusing. Hell, it was hard to simply sit still. Even with a jug of ambrosia by his side and that idiot of a friend to Sakura sitting opposite of him, it was hard to not jump up and _do_ something. The fire before Sasuke blazed with such intent and fierceness, he was sure that it was going to lick right out of the hearth and burn the place down.

But Sasuke knew it wouldn't happen. The stone around the fire had been built to contain it. The mantle above it had huge boulders that jutted out unevenly yet at the same time it fit together so well. Smaller rocks lined each sides of the orange flames and flowed perfectly to the raised step below.

He wished he had a mantle and a hearth to keep his anger at bay. The ambrosia was slowly calming his nerves but at the same time, all it was doing was making him antsy. When Naruto had heard Sasuke's cry, he burst into the dinning room and had to tackle the god before he went after Sakura.

They both knew that Sasuke would only cause far more trouble than there already was if he had left after them right away. Besides, no one was allowed to pass through the underworld freely except for Hermes, and Zeus on very rare occasions.

So after some hardcore wrestling, Naruto was able to subdue Sasuke's temper for a little longer and brought him to the parlor to discuss a plan of action. Sakura was his friend and one of his closest companions, so it was only natural that the blond felt the urge to also go after that slime.

However, he also knew that this was a one man job, and the man to do that was sitting on the couch before him. It unnerved Naruto how completely stoic the man had become, not even moving to relieve a itch. In the few short days that he had been there, it was obvious that Sasuke had deep affection for the goddess of love, so the blond was fully expecting to have an enraged god of war calling for every possible army he had.

Sasuke was the first to speak out of the two of them, breaking the silence that hovered in the air. "I'll leave you and Hinata to take care of anything necessities here while I'm gone."

"But you can't just waltz into hell!" For that he received a glare.

"Watch me." With that, Sasuke was gone. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, casting his eyes to the fire. The god was far to rash in decision making and would only land himself back here or on Olympus. With yet another sigh, he heard a very soft knock on the door and lifted his head up.

A smile graced his lips when he saw Hinata walking into the room with her hands clasped in front of her. "M-may I join you?"

"Of course you can!" A blush appeared in the womans cheeks, but that only made Naruto smile wider. He knew of her feelings towards him, although it hadn't always been like that.

For as long as he could remember, he had been ignorant of the way Hinata felt and went after every other nymph he saw, blindly chasing after them. Yet Hinata was always there to clean up any scratches he received from the tree nymphs, or to hand him a towel when he was soaked by water nymphs.

They had been friends for the longest time and had only started to come together when Sakura left Alainn to retrieve her son. "Here," he said as he moved to the couch. "Would you like some ambrosia?"

The woman kindly denied and sat properly in silence for a few moments. "Do you think Sasuke will be alright?" Naruto pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I'm expecting him to come back right away, being that not just any one could get in, but I have no doubt he can get Sakura back."

Hinata nodded softly and placed a hand over his own. With eyes widened ever so slightly, he looked into her lavender eyes. "She will be back, I'm sure of it." This was why he loved this woman. Even though she was the one who was worried, she was taking care of _him _and reassuring _him._

With yet another smile, Naruto leaned in and kiss her cheek softly, earning a blush from the girl. "Thank you, Hinata." He said and when she turned to look at him, he took the opportunity to kiss her on the lips properly.

After the scene that took place the moments after Saura was taken, it was obvious that Sasuke was not a patient deity. If he wanted something, it was made sure that he had it in front of him no more than five minutes after he declared he wanted it.

So as he stood behind that old man, Charon, he was ready to slice his sword clean through his mid-section. How slow did this thing go? They had been in that blasted boat for what seemed like for ever, with Charon slowly bringing that long stick out of the water and back down to the black, murky water then repeating.

It was absolutely _infuriating. _ He couldn't just snap his fingers and be at the gates of Oroshimarus home... _nooo_ Minato had rules in place, keeping as many people away from the blasted death god as possible. A vein popped in his temple as they reached the odd building and slow... _ever so slowly, _pulled towards the dock.

Out of pure frustration, Sasuke jumped out before they were properly pulled into the dock. Sure it was a risky move, but like hell he cared. All he wanted was to get Sakura back and waiting for that damned boat to be tied up was not an option.

He had made a promise to get her back at all costs, and by god he was going to keep that promise.

Darkness was all that she was met with and panic was soon to set in. What had happened to her and why couldn't she remember much? With a few calming breaths, Sakura tried to calm down and decided it would be best to get her surroundings first before anything else.

Yes it was pitch black, but she could feel cold, wet stone beneath her then noticed her arms were bound in front of her and her left ankle had something chained to it. Alright that was a start, so she could assume she was in some sort of cell and when she blinked a few more times, she realized that the room itself wasn't black, but she was blindfolded.

Now that she had her surroundings, for the most part, she needed to remember what ever she could. She had gone out with Sasuke to the meadow... no that was further. She had changed from her green dress and tried to find him in the dinning room and that was when she met Orochimaru.

A chill went up her spine at the memory. Orochimaru had kidnapped her and knocked her out when they left Sasuke's home... who knew what he could have done to her while she was unconscious. No, _no_! She was not going to allow him to do this to her again!

With adrenaline pumping through her, she tore off the blindfold and suppressed a scream of fear. She wasn't in a cell... Oh no. She was in one of those sick rooms that the white haired man used. Rumors from Hermes had spread like wildfire about these sickening rooms.

They were for pure experimentation alone and nothing more. A new fear ripped through Sakura that made Orochimaru raping her seem like a peace of cake. The room looked exactly like where humans performed their autopsies. It was very much like a medical room but had the stainless steel edge and creepiness of pure torture. The walls were lined with tile that seemed to have something red smeared on them and the floor wasn't stone but concrete.

What scared Sakura the most were the two tables. One sat on the side of the room and was simply flat but the other one sat in the middle of the room and sent shivers down her spine. It too was steel, but was more adjustable. It was crudely shaped like a square person with arms out to the side and two legs that split into a V.

As she looked around herself, it was only then that she noticed her garments had been taken away from her and left her completely naked. So maybe the slime had done something to her... but at the moment she had other things to worry about...

When she heard doors opening from the outside, her mind kicked into over drive to find a way out. Quickly, she replaced the blindfold back on and made it seem like she was still passed out.

She could hear feet walking towards her but the turn to another part of the room to retrieve something. "It really is a pity you had to be so... interesting, Sakura. If you weren't then you wouldn't be here, now would you." She was lifted from her spot on the ground and placed on a table.

She guessed it was the one in the middle since her arms and legs were being strapped apart from each other. Her blindfold was then taken off and Sakura opened her green eyes to see the white haired man. He pulled a metal tray up beside her and pressed a gag into her mouth.

"Now, try not to scream too loud. I'd rather not have my ear drums burst." Her eyes widened as she saw him bring up speculum and dispeared between her legs.

Sasuke's ears perked and his body went into high alert as he heard the feint screams of a woman. He stood in front of a lounging Orochimaru who tried to make small talk with him instead of answering any of his questions. When he picked up the sounds of the scream, he took out his sword and pointed it to the death deity's neck.

"Give her to me or I _swear_ I will wage war on you." His usual coal eyes and long since turned to red in his anger as he stared at the pale man. It seemed like nothing was going to move him and Sasuke was growing even more impatient. He knew the woman crying was Sakura and he needed to get to her as fast as possible.

With out thinking, he made a move to slash at the man before him. Of course he knew he couldn't kill the god of death, he was immortal, but he could cause a hell of a lot of pain and immobilize him long enough to get Sakura and get the hell out of there.

The deity was quick, Sasuke had to give him that, what he didn't expect was to see the pale man before him change into a white snake. He took a small step back and kept his eyes on the reptile in case it struck.

The snake circled around Sasuke ever so slowly, encasing him in a circle, tongue lashing out every so often. With a leap forward, Sasuke lunged head first towards the snake and jammed the point into it's mouth clean through. The snake recoiled and allowed him time to slice the head out, leaving it withering in pain.

Ripped his eyes away from the snake, he burst out of the room he was in and down a hallway, trying his hardest to follow the sounds of the screams. They only got louder as he turned corners but then they stopped. Sasuke came to a halt, allowing his ears to adjust. His head turned from side to side as if trying to get a better angle, and when he heard the smallest of whimpers, he knew he was close.

It had to be one of the doors that he was surrounded by and was ready to break down each one of them until he found the right one. But after taking another second to listen, he picked one out and kicked it down with ease. What he saw almost caused him to throw up right then.

The white haired man he knew as Kabuto was positioned between her naked legs, doing something to her woman hood... What ever it was Sasuke didn't want to see, knowing that it would make him even more sick.

With out a second thought, he rushed at the man and easily decapitated him. Once the body fell over, he froze, enjoying the blood that rushed from it's wound. But he was taken from his thoughts when he heard another whimper.

When he whipped around, his blazing red eyes met green and pink and instantly he melted. Sasuke's sword fell from his grip as he reached for Sakura, ripping away every single one of her restraints and the gag and pulled her to his chest. Sobs wrecked through her body as she cried into her chest and as he traced a hand along her back, he remembered her nakedness and took the black shall he had around him and draped it over her shoulders.

"I have you now. Nothing is going to happen to you," he said soothingly, pulling her closer and lifted her into his arms.

* * *

_**A/N: **Aaaaaand its done. So it wasn't as graphic as I thought it would be but I decided to put a warning up just in case. Better safe than sorry right?_

_And before you guys get curious: no Orochimaru is not dead. It's like those myths with Medusa. Do you know how many times she's had her head cut off? I still have yet to find out how she keeps growing one back... anyway! Don't forget to let me know what you think :) I'm not done yet!_

_Ciao! xoxo_


	12. Something Different

_**A/N: **So I've been thinking about last chapter aaaand I'm a little weary about it... I mean, there isn't much that I can change now but I feel like it got too dark... do you guys think so? There wont be any more dark moments like that from now on, though. So yeah... onto the next!_

* * *

_Eventually you will come to understand _

_that love heals everything, and love is all there is._

**_Gary Zukav_**

* * *

In the weeks that followed the incident with Orochimaru, Sasuke had been taking care of almost every one of Sakura's needs. He stayed by her side day and night, always there for when she was having a nightmare, or when she needed food or to take a walk. He stayed there.

The only time he left her alone was when Hinata came in to bathe the pink haired goddess. As much as it pained him to stand outside of the baths, he knew it would be better to have a woman help her clean than another man. She was traumatized enough and didn't need to feel any more uncomfortable in his presence than she already was.

When they first got back, Hinata came rushing at them with other maid-servants running behind her to tend to Sakura. Naruto stood to the side leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. "Obviously I underestimated you, bastard. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." With a polite nod to each other, Naruto walked away to tend to other business.

Once Hinata had approached the two of them, Sakura clung tighter to Sasuke's neck, not wanting to leave him. "It's alright Sakura, I wont let you out of my sight," he whispered in her ear. With a knowing glance at Hinata, they both headed to the baths to have her cleaned off before putting her into something other than his sash.

That was the only time he stayed with her while she bathed. She never let go of his hand that day, even when she fell asleep later that night. Now after a few weeks, her nightmares were coming less often and color was coming back to her cheeks and eyes.

It scared him to death the first few days when he noticed how pale she really was and how completely dull her usually bright green eyes were. This wasn't his Sakura. Her usual curly hair lost its shine and life but after a while, it was slowly coming back.

The amount of pain she had been feeling was more than Sasuke could possibly bear. It should have been him to be tortured, not this wonderful creature. That creep of a man had broken her to pieces and it was up to Sasuke to slowly put them back together, and god that was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Sure he was the god of war, sure he was really good at destroying things, but what the hell? How was he supposed to _fix_ something?! Let alone a woman. For a week he didn't sleep, staying up all night to make sure her nightmares would be chased away with a kiss to her forehead. For a week he brought her anything she could possibly need to become whole again.

He had no idea what he was doing, but as time went by, it was becoming easier. Sasuke loved this woman to hell and back, literally, and he would do anything to make her better. Even if that meant stepping out of his comfort zone to heal her.

Now, as Sasuke sat by himself in the dining hall, waiting for Sakura and Hinata to be done with her bath, he swirled his ambrosia around in its cup impatiently. They had a groove going and it was becoming comfortable. He would wake up before her, make sure his house was in order before grabbing fruit for the morning then be there for when she woke up.

They would both walk around the grounds before the gate and do what ever it was that Sakura needed to do for the day. Then they would head inside when it began to get dark and she would be whisked away by Hinata to take her bath. And thats where he was.

It had become much easier for him to wait for her away from the door as time went on, giving the women privacy to speak about what ever they needed to talk about. And even though he didn't like not having her by his side, he had to admit it was nice to be alone once in a great while.

Sakura sat in the warm water bent forward slightly as Hinata poured water on her head. This small bath house had become her little retreat as she enjoyed having water run over her and Hinata gently massage perfumed soap into her scalp and hair.

The room itself wasn't so big like the bath house in Olympus or Alainn, but it was perfect for the two of them. The room was square with white marble steps leading down into the room and up into the bath itself and a darker almost black marble accented the two doorways that lead into the room.

The ceiling was left see-through as to let in any natural lighting but lanterns hung low along the walls in order to light the room when it was dark. Since the sun had already set, the room was cast in an orange glow from the flames that licked up from each lantern.

The tub itself was large and square, made of pure marble and had steps leading up to it then into the warm water. It was a heaven for her and gave her complete serenity. Sakura moved to a lower step so as Hinata could get a better reach to massage her scalp. Most of the time was spent in silence, especially the first two weeks she was back, but at the moment, Sakura wanted to talk and it seemed like Hinata could tell.

"Sasuke has been more of a gentleman than he usually is, no," the dark haired woman asked, pouring scented shampoo into her hands. Sakura sighed softly as her hands worked magic on her head.

"He has..." She hadn't noticed at first of course, but lately, she had and it brought a blush to her face every so often. He was there for her at every moment she needed him and she didn't even have to ask. "I'm sure he just feels obligated since it happened here.."

Hinata's hands stopped instantly. "Sakura... You realize it don't you?"

"Realize what?"

"He loves you..." Her voice was so quiet, Sakura almost missed what she said. But how could that be true? Sure they had to work together in order to restore harmony, and he had stolen a few of her kisses, but that didn't mean he loved her... right?

"For the goddess of love, you really are blind." Well that was the boldest thing that had ever come out of her friends mouth and it surprised her. "If he felt obligated, then he wouldn't be spending every night with you. He would leave your side more often and leave it to me, Naruto or Eros to help you."

Sakura stayed silent for a long time. So... what if Hinata was right and he really did love her... then what did that mean for their relationship? And did she love him back? It was the biggest question she had to ask herself. Did she love him too?

If it wasn't for him, then she wouldn't be the same person any more... she wouldn't be able to heal as wholly as she was at that moment. She was eternally in debt to him... but did that mean she loved him?

She thought about the way she loved her son and Naruto, but something about that was different to what she felt for Sasuke. Where as Naruto was good looking, Sasuke was drop dead gorgeous. And when she thought about kissing each of them, vomit would threaten to come up when she thought about Naruto and not with Sasuke.

Was that a good indicator? Funny how she had no idea if she really was in love with him or not... Her pink eyebrows came together in confusion as she thought about it more. Hinata let out a giggle behind her, noticing her friend confused about her feelings.

"I think you love him back, Sak. It's okay to admit it." With that, the two sat in silence once more as Hinata finished her up. She was first to step out, handing Sakura a towel to wrap herself in while drying her own legs off.

The two went back to her room in order to get dressed and when they got there, Sakura fell back onto her bed, her wet pink locks fanning out around her head. As she thought about Sasuke, she couldn't help the giddy feeling she got. When she thought about his eyes, his hair, the way he held her, the way her kissed her forehead. It was all so... different.

When Hinata emerged out of the closet with clothes in hand, Sakura got up, dropped the towel and got dressed, deciding it would be best to think about her feelings at another time.

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. Usually he allowed the girls time to themselves, but they were taking a lot longer than they normally did. But just as he was about to get up, the door opened. His head shot up with a small smile on his face when he saw Sakura walk in. She was breath taking...

Her hair was pulled into a messy side braid that was slung over her shoulder. She had on a large, dark blue toga that was tied with a golden rope around her waist. The sleeves were large, almost hanging to her ankles, but kept her hands free. The toga ended just below her knee, draping down in an A-line but she had on a pristine white tunic under it that hid the rest of her legs.

Even though it was completely relaxed, she couldn't look more beautiful. Sasuke stood, pulled out a chair for her to sit and offered some ambrosia for her to drink. She kindly declined and gave him a soft smile, causing him to freeze. It was the first smile he had seen from her since before the incident. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

With out thinking, Sasuke cupped her face with his large hands and brought his lips to hers in the most gentle of kisses. Sakura hesitated at first, but gave in to his affection fully, placing one of her small hands on his wrist. She made no motion for him to stop, didn't pull back and didn't stop the kiss and he was more than happy to keep going.

When he did pull back, however, they stared into each others eyes for a long time, searching for anything they could find within them. "Stay with me tonight," she said softly after a moment of silence. It wasn't a question, nor was it an order. "I stay with you every night."

She shook her head, looking down for a second then back into his eyes. "I mean with me. Not beside me." Sasuke looked in both of her eyes, wondering what she was thinking, but all he could find was her wanting him. With a soft nod, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course."

Sakura then stood, taking his hand in hers as they walked down the hallway and to her bedroom, shutting the door ever so softly behind them. She shrugged off her blue toga and was left in nothing but her white tunic that clung to each of her curves. Her creamy shoulders were left bare except for the thin straps.

Sasuke walked over to the fireplace to get a fire going as she laid on the bed on top of the blankets. When he turned around, he wasn't sure if she was trying to look as sexy as she did at that moment, or if she was simply lounging, but he could feel his desires perking up and had to remind himself that if she wanted it, then she would make the first move.

He then took off his own sash and toga, leaving his chest completely bare, and sat on the bed beside her. She looked up at him from her pillow, biting her lower lip and brought her hand up to pull him to her. She was nervous and he could tell. Her hands trembled ever so slightly and her breath was shaky. But her kisses were firm and they grew deeper and deeper.

With a tug on his neck, he placed one of her legs between his and a hand on her cheek as they kept kissing, Sasuke easily winning in the fight for dominance. Her right hand came up, running along the taught muscles of his chest and earned a shiver with goosebumps from him. At that moment, Sasuke pulled away to search her eyes once more to make sure this was really what she wanted.

Sakura was never more sure of anything in her life as his back pools searched hers for permission to keep going. In the glow of the fire place, he looked exactly like the god of war that he was. His black hair that fell in his face reflected off parts of the orange flames while shadows danced around his face. She wanted him so badly that she arched her back against him, begging him.

When he didn't continue, she pouted softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please, Sasuke..." she whispered, bringing him down to her in another kiss. "I love you.." When those words came through the kisses, his mind went crazy. He had been wanting to hear those words from her for the longest time and right now it was driving him crazy.

**(lemon start)**

A growl erupted from deep within his chest as he attacked her lips then down her neck. His hands pulled at each of her straps, freeing the gorgeous mounds that were her breasts. She arched her back against him once more as his lips found the soft pink nipples and suckled on them.

His hands then moved lower to pull her tunic up and over her shoulders, leaving her completely naked underneath him. Sasuke then paused at that moment to take in every last inch of her golden skin. She was practically glowing and looked so... soo... he couldn't find the word as his eyes traveled down her flat stomach, to her belly button and then to the mound that hid her womanhood.

His lips found hers again to kiss her harder than he had before. He felt her hands travel down his sides and too his briefs where she pulled them down to free his core. Her hand grasped it, causing him to groan in complete satisfaction and pull her hand away. If she kept at that, he would be coming before he got the chance to feel her.

Sasuke then brought his legs between her, positioning himself at her entrance and looked in her eyes one more time before proceeding, making sure than this was really what she wanted. Sakura nodded, her half hooded eyes never leaving his as he slowly entered her taught wetness.

Another groan erupted from his throat as the sheer tightness engulfed him. He placed his head beside hers and allowed her arms to wrap around him as he proceeded to pump in and out of her. She whimpered at first from his massive size, but those whimpers turned to moans of absolute pleasure.

His pace was agonizingly slow for him, but he wanted to allow her time to get accustomed to him before he went on. But her voice, moaning in his ear telling him to go harder and faster, he couldn't help but oblige. And as he pulled almost completely out of her only to ram in as deep as he could, her moans turned to screams of pure joy.

His pace quickened as he felt his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach then exploding. His breath came out in short gasps as he pumped his seed deep inside of her. Her own orgasm erupted at the same time as he felt her walls caving in on him.

**(lemon end)**

Sasuke kissed up from her jaw to her lips as they came down from their peaks then collapsed beside her, pulling her to his bare chest. His lips kept leaving small, butterfly kisses on the top of her head as she nestled into him.

They each didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the night, just enjoying each others presence, leaving kisses her and there and allowing their hands to roam freely until sleep finally took over. Never had Sasuke been more happy and more content in his life than he was in that bed with Sakura wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sooooo first ever lemon that I wrote so please be kind to me if you have comments :x Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_

_As always, don't forget to let me know what you think :)_

_Auf Wiedersehen! xoxo_


	13. Unconditional

_**A/N: **Im sorry for the late update you guys. I've had so much trouble trying to write this chapter but I figured it should be time to write. If it seems rushed let me know and I will edit it or rewrite it. So Enjoy :)_

* * *

_The greatest gift that you can give to others_

_ is the gift of unconditional love_

_ and acceptance._

**_Brian Tracy_**

* * *

It was so warm. The kind you just want to snuggle into deeper on a cold morning with the large fluffy blankets pulled up to your nose. The kind where you could stay there for hours on end and not have a care in the world. The warmth kept pulling her in deeper and deeper until she could have sworn she was floating.

But the warmth moved. A groan escaped her lips in protest but it kept shuffling and moving about. Couldn't it tell that she was in the most comfortable of positions that she had ever been in in her entire existence? How inconsiderate.

As soon as it stopped moving, a smile graced the goddess' lips. Much better... But then her eyes shot open. Wait a minute... Since when did warmth have a conscious?

Sakura turned her head to the side ever so slightly to see exactly what was holding her. But when black hair caught her vision, memories of the previous night came flooding into her mind. Sasuke had taken her, she had given him a piece of her that she hadn't willing given to someone. Ever. And god was she proud of it.

She turned onto her back so as to get a better look at him, only to find him already awake. "I tried to get up to make you food, but you wouldn't let me go." Another smile came to her lips and rolled her eyes at herself. "Sorry, I was just really comfortable at the moment."

Sasuke propped his head up on his palm as he laid on his right side to look at her. Her pink hair splayed around her head in a halo on her pillow. Her hand had come up to trace small circles onto his chest as her evergreen eyes followed her finger. His own traveled along each corner of her face, every crevice and every eyelash that lined her eye.

Leaning over, he placed a light kiss on her forehead and when she looked up at him, placed a loving kiss on her beautiful pink lips. Green and onyx locked for the longest moment until Sakura spoke. "What I said last night..." she began, looking away as a blush spread across her cheeks. Suddenly, fear came up to his throat.

What if she didn't actually mean what she said and decided to retract her statement? What if she didn't love him? Sasuke's mind was reeling at the thought of being rejected by her, and even though she hadn't even finished what she was saying, he made a silent promise to himself that he would never let someone else into his heart again.

"...I honestly meant it when I said it. It wasn't just a spur of the moment sort of thing." Relief rushed into his lungs as he took a sharp inhale of breath. Thank the gods! She really did love him back and never had he been more happy than he was in that moment.

A small smile grew on his lips as he placed Sakura's hand in his. It was so small and frail; so easy to break in his large and calloused hand. Where her fingers were long and thin, his were bony and looked awkward to him. And yet they fit perfectly together, intertwining in just the right angles.

Slowly, as he kept his eyes locked on hers, he brought each finger up to his lips, kissing each finger tip then each knuckle. "Then will you stay here, with me? Live with me?" Sakura's mouth opened ever so slightly at the question.

"I would love to, Sasuke." She paused for a moment though, thinking about the three other people that were in her life. "But what about my son, and Hinata and Naruto?"

Sasuke looked away from her eyes and tilted his head as if to think better. Her son wasn't a problem, but could he really live with that blond idiot? "I have no problem with Eros, as long as he doesn't. As for those two... I guess they could stay here as well. It's not like I don't have enough space."

Sakura smiled one of her perfect, beaming smiles that was ever so contagious. "Then yes, I will stay with you." The two embraced as their lips locked in passionate kisses. Neither wanted to break the moment as the kisses became deeper and turned into something more intimate.

Hours later, when the sun was almost to it's highest point, Sasuke walked into the dining room and picked up the reddest tomato that was on the table. Eros was there, staring at the god as if he had four heads and one eye. "How can you eat a tomato as if it were an apple?"

The godling sat at the far end of the table with bread and olive oil in front of him. Sasuke semi shrugged, not really knowing the answer to the question himself. He had always favored tomatoes over most fruits and vegetables and found it easy to just eat them by themselves. He hadn't really given it much thought before.

Eros shook his head, returning to his bread until Sakura strode into the room in all of her glory. Her black dress only had one shoulder, leaving the right one bare, as it fell just below her elbow. The sleeve was loose, but still allowed him to see the way the fabric bunched up on her left waist. From there it draped and flowed freely to her dainty feet.

Her gorgeous pink hair was lifted up into a messy bun with two braids that wrapped around it, making her look comfortable and almost relaxed. Her golden jewelry only added to her beauty with the golden arm band on her bicep and the two earrings that hung low from her ears.

To say she was beautiful would be the biggest understatement in the universe.

Sakura walked over to her son and left him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him. His green eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Are you feeling better, mother," he asked, giving her a smile. The pink haired woman nodded with a smile and took a piece of bread off of his plate.

"Much better," she told him, eyeing Sasuke with a soft smile. "Listen, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"I know. You're in love with him." Sakura's eyebrows came together in confusion as Sasuke raised one of his own in astonishment. "How did you know that," she asked.

His face deadpanned as he looked at his mother. Was she really that dense sometimes? "You have no idea who I am, do you?" The mother smacked her childs arm ever so playfully and shook her head. "Yes, I am in love with him. But I would like to ask you something. Sasuke has invited us to live with him, permanently."

The room fell silent as Eros thought about what his mother said. Sure Sasuke wasn't such a bad guy after all, but what he didn't really want to live in this gloomy castle. Not to mention the heads that still lined the fence outside. "I think it would be great for you, but I would like to have a place of my own someday."

Sakura smile, leaving a kiss on her sons forehead. "That will happen." She then stood from her chair and walked over to Sasuke, allowing him to guide her out of the room and left Eros alone.

"So it's settled then. We will just have to move ahead with the plans for my people. But I only have a few things." Sasuke stopped them in the hallway and pressed her up against the wall, leaving kisses on her neck every so often. "I'm listening," he said in a husky voice, causing Sakura to gulp.

"I want the fence outside gone. No more heads." A kiss below her ear then just under her jaw.

"Done." She gulped. "And I want to be able to liven up this place." Then a kiss where he felt her pulse and one on her exposed collarbone. She smiled, moving her head so as to capture his lips on hers. When they broke apart, the two pressed their foreheads together and Sakura smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next few weeks flew by like a whirlwind. Sakura almost got whiplash from how fast things had gone. The village had been built for her people and the ceremony they had went off with out a hitch. Citizens from both sides had partied together that night much to Sasuke and Sakura's delight.

She saw his warriors pair up and dance with some of her women for a dance while others became gentlemen and asked a few on a date or two. When the two gods stepped off of their throne to dance, the floor had been cleared in order to watch their leaders float around in the most graceful of ways.

Any one could see the love that Sasuke held for Sakura in his eyes. Before, all they held was torment and destruction, only ever wanting to see blood being spilled on the battlefield. And now, the black pools had softened at the sight of pink and green.

Sakura also watched with a warm heart as her blond friend and lover became close friends. Sasuke would never admit it to her, but she could see the way his lips would twitch when ever he made a smart comment to the loud mouth, or beat him in a sparring match.

Even Eros had come to accept Sasuke as his father, sharing a bond with him that Sakura had never seen before in Eros and it warmed the mothers heart with pure joy. And when she had announced that she was to be expecting, Eros embraced her in the tightest of hugs, loving the fact that he was going to have a little sibling.

She had given the news to Sasuke one night in their bedroom, giving them the privacy that they needed. His head had snapped up to match his eyes with hers. At first he didn't believe her, only thinking that she was playing a trick on him, but as the news sank in, pride was evident in his eyes. He had brought her into his arms and kissed her non stop, telling her that he loved her over and over again.

Life had become so much more simple since Sasuke had kidnapped her son. The balance that Minato always talked about wasn't so delicate anymore and it seemed like anything that would be thrown at them wouldn't even compromise it.

And as years turned into eons, the love that Ares and Aphrodite shared became legend. Even as generations passed and the people forgot about their leaders, the stories that children were told never died.

* * *

_**A/N: **Soooo I honestly wasn't expecting to end it in this chapter and thought it would go into another, but this is fine I guess. It needed to end other wise it would have just become one of those that seem to go on and on forever. Much like a soap opera aaaand I don't think you guys want that.  
_

_Special thanks to those of you that kept reviewing each chapter :) I really appreciated it! Those comments got me to think straight and remember what needed to be talked about. I might write an epilogue at some point but we will see :)_

_If you liked this one, check out my others and let me know what you think! I'll be working on the mobster one pretty soon and try to get that done. Thanks again for reading!_

_Do svidaniya! xoxo_


	14. Epilogue

_**A/N: **So I decided I'm going to write an epilogue since I got the motivation! Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been three years. Three years since Alainn had fallen and three years since Sakura had been kidnapped. Three years since Sasuke fell in love and three years since the people of Alainn had found a new home within the forest.

Sakura couldn't help but reminisce as she watched her small daughter walk around picking the flowers within the field. Things had become so peaceful and so serene the past three years, allowing not only the family to live together happily, but also their citizens.

Sakura smiled softly as she watched her daughter approach her with hands full of wild flowers. Sakura's face contorted in surprise for her daughter as she handed her the bouquet. "Thank you so much, Philomina. They are so beautiful!" The small girl giggled and made herself comfortable on her mothers lap.

It had been so hard for her and Sasuke to pick a name for their daughter, both arguing over what the name should mean. Naruto was actually the one who came up with the inspiration, stating that this little girl was going to be so loved for her entire life. The parents had looked at each other at the same time. "Beloved. Thats what her name should mean."

Once that came up, they unanimously decided on Philomina, meaning greatly loved. And by god this little girl was loved to pieces. Sakura smiled down at her daughters dark hair and kissed the top of her head. The small girl wasn't even two yet and she had three men constantly doting on her.

Her older brother had made her a miniature bow and arrow for her to start practicing her shooting, much to Sakura's dismay. Her uncle Naruto would always steal her away from her parents to play around in the fields where the wild horses were known to graze.

And her father, well he was another story entirely. Sakura shook her head at the thought and kissed her daughters head once more. "Are you ready to go eat something, my love?" She craned her head so that her lips would be pressed against her daughter smooth, round cheek. "Yes!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as her daughter threw her hands in the air in excitement. Philomina didn't know very many words and couldn't talk much, but this child had the biggest personality that Sakura had ever seen. She had ever adult in the vicinity wrapped around her tiny little finger with one look of those large green eyes.

She even had coaxed the guards at the front gates to play hide and seek with her while Sakura had been tending to the horses. As she stood up, she took in a large breath of fresh air. The wind was blowing, causing her long pink hair and white cotton dress to flow behind her.

It wasn't a far walk to the castle, Sasuke never let them stray too far away in order to keep a watchful eye on his two women. But it soon became habit for Sakura since he had been away for the past few weeks, having to tend to a war that was happening in the mortal world.

It was safer, though, for the two to stay within the clearing of the castle. Even though peace had settled over the forest, there were still those wicked people who wanted nothing more than to get rid of the goddess and her daughter. It had been expected though, since in order to have a balance, they still needed people on both sides.

Sakura scooped her daughter into her arms just before she could trip. "Careful there, I don't want you to get hurt." The small girl squealed at the sudden change of altitude and wrapped her arms around her mothers slender neck. She smiled down at Philomina and kissed her forehead.

She looked so much like her father, what with her black hair and the similar face shape. The only thing that could identify the young child were her jade green eyes that matched her mothers to the T. With a shake of her head, Sakura looked up at the towering gates of the castle.

Thankfully, Sasuke had listened to her and removed the heads and spruced the place up to feel more like home rather than a dungeon. The place seemed so much brighter and happier ever since the four had moved into the palace, giving the bleak hallways color and life.

It wasn't like Sasuke minded so much. He had actually been the one to help Sakura remove the paintings of death and removed them with bright, colorful drawings of various scenes. He also helped her pick out the flowers every week and even decided on where they should go once or twice.

"Your father is a strange, strange man," she told her daughter, earning a smile and a giggle. "Papa!" Sakura laughed. "Yes, your papa." It was amazing the type of bond the two shared, one that Sakura had never gotten since she never knew her parents. Well, she never had parents since she just came out of the ocean.

With a shake of her head, she waved to one of the guards who opened the gate for her and walked into the castle grounds. As soon as the gate was closed, she set Philomina down and allowed her to run around freely. It wasn't like the castle was unsafe for her, every one who worked there new they had better keep an eye on the small child, unless they would want to face the wrath of Sasuke.

With a deep sigh, Sakura calmly and gracefully walked into the castle and followed her daughter into the dinning room to eat. She missed her husband dearly and longed for him to be back already. The last note that he had sent her was a week ago and it stated that he wasn't expecting to be home for another couple of weeks at least.

Her sadness lifted, however as her eyes landed on her daughter who was digging into a bowl of grapes, Hinata sitting next to her. "Oh! Hinata, how are you today?"

The dark haired woman smiled at her companion brightly, obviously withholding information from her friend. "What is it," Sakura asked, sitting on the other side of her daughter and popping a grape into her mouth. "I'm pregnant!" At the surprising news, Sakura almost choked on the very grape she had just placed into her mouth.

"Oh my god, thats so wonderful! Have you told Naruto yet?" Her two friends had been together for a long time, but they didn't get married until after her and Sasuke had.

Hinata shook her head but kept a smile on her face. "No, but I plan on telling him tonight." It was so amazing, how happy every one had become in the past three years. It was as if all of the puzzle pieces had finally come together, even the ones they thought had been lost.

After the two had finished eating, Sakura and Philomina stood up and began there walk to the nursery. But just as they were passing by the front foyer, Philomina squealed and ran away from Sakura. "Papa! Papa!"

Sakura's heart lurched into her throat as she turned the corner only to come face to face with her beloved. "Oh! Philominy, how you've grown," he exclaimed, scooping his daughter into his arms.

"Papa look!" She pointed her tiny hand to her mother who still had the flowers in her hand. Sasuke's face brightened. "Did you pick these?" His dark, obsidian eyes locked onto his wife's as their daughter kept talking about their day. "Welcome home, my love," Sakura said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Eeeewww." The two chuckled at their daughter then began to walk towards the nursery once more. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another few weeks," said Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged, tilting his head from side to side. "I thought so too, but everything worked itself out a few days after I sent that message." She smiled as Sasuke placed his daughter down into her bed for her afternoon nap. "Go to sleep, princess. I'll be here when you wake up." With that, he left a kiss on her tiny forehead and walked out with Sakura.

As soon as they were in the privacy of their own bedroom, he scooped her up into his arms and placed a very passionate kiss on her suppulent lips. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I have missed you," he said in a low, horse voice causing her to giggle. "Should I help you remove your armor?"

He was still wearing his golden chest plate, shin protectors and everything else that came with his armor, including the bulky helmet he held in his hand. "Please do," was all he said before capturing her lips on his once more, dropping his helmet and pushing her towards the bed. It had been so long since the two had touched each other, causing their hands to roam hungrily.

Both of their hands hastily grabbed at his blasted armor, only wanting it to be gone, as they ripped at the leather straps. As soon as he was free, he removed his dark blue tunic, exposing the rock hard muscles of his chest. It never failed to catch Sakura's eye when ever he walked around with out his shirt on, causing warmth to build up between her legs.

Their lips clashed once more in a fight for dominance as he pulled at her white dress with such force it simply ripped down the middle. She didn't care though, only paused when he wanted to take in the sight of her large breasts that were finally free for him to admire. With one more kiss to her lips, he trailed down her throat and to the erect nipples that seemed to stare at him, wanting his attention.

As she arched her back to him, Sasuke hand slowly wandered down her sides, only stopping for a moment to part her legs. She was so wet and ready for him to take her to cloud nine. First he slid two fingers into her core, finding her sensitive spot and playing with it before removing his fingers to play with her clitoris, smirking when he received a moan of pleasure.

Sakura arched her back again impatiently as she begged with her eyes for him to enter her. Her hand grabbed at his raging hard cock, tempting him to do as she pleased. Onyx clashed with jade as the two played around with each other, never breaking contact as he placed his tip at her entrance. With one last kiss, he placed his head next to hers, only to hear her whisper into his ear.

"Don't be gentle," she said in the sexiest tone he had ever heard from her. With a growl, he plunged into her sopping wet pussy, earning a moan that sounded somewhat like a scream from his horny wife.

He pumped in and out of her with so much force in order to make up for the time they had lost while he was away. It didn't take long for the two of them to reach their climaxes, having been starved of sex for almost two months.

When they both came, Sasuke collapsed on top of his goddess, breathing harder than he ever had before. As soon as their breaths had subsided, he pulled her to him and kissed her temple. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too."

With that, the two fell asleep in each others arms, relishing in the fact that they could once again feel each other.

For thousands of years, the two fell in love with each other over and over again, watching their daughter grow into a beautiful woman and watching their friends start their own family together.


End file.
